Hero Love
by TheDivineDemon
Summary: Danny and Tucker head out to college in a new city with it's own super heroes. And Danny has fallen for one of them. PPG X-over. Being rewritten, see profile for new version.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a totally weird and messed up idea I had while I was pushing carts at work. For some reason there and school is where I get my strangest ideas that actually work.**

**Prologue:Alternate ending**

**(This is the part of phantom planet when his parents try to confront him)**

"...Or should I say Danny." A large man in a orange jumpsuit said to the white haired hero as he put his arm around his wife.

The boy quickly went to defend himself against any type of accusation by putting his hand up and using the lamest super hero voice he could find. But a certain red head put her hands on his and said "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Danny quickly looked around him. First at his two best friends and sister, then to his parents. For a split second he considered revealing everything right there in then but that feeling went away when he noticed the rest of the crowd. Cameras, diplomats, and a crazy girl who was always out to shoot him in the back of the head.

"...Um..." He said as he tried to think of a quick story "Yes, yes I do. Your son is still in the Ghost Zone. I better go get him." He then launched himself into the sky "I'll drop him off at your house later! Bye!" And with that the ghost boy disappeared into the sky in a blink of an eye.

Miles away in a city celebrating it's worlds safety was a large white house with three thirteen year old girls' eyes glued to the TV. The one in the green dress immediately stood up and started shouting. "Ugh! I can't believe that guy saved the world and not us!"

"Well we really couldn't do anything." her sister in blue said to her trying to calm her down "We tried moving it remember. We couldn't even budge it because it was bigger then stinking Africa"

The green sister in a huff crossed her arms "Well, I still don't like the fact that such a wimpy looking guy did it. You think so to right Blossom." She said as she turned to the pink sister who's eyes were still glued to the TV. "Blossom." She repeated again "Earth to Blossom." But Blossom still wouldn't respond. She was to focused looking at the white haired hero who saved them all.

**Chapter one: Moving on**

A little less than three years have passed since that day and the name Danny Phantom got more and more famous. He started fight against more than just ghost. He started to fight against every type of criminal that tried to invade his city. Be it ghost, mad scientist or the two times he pushed back an alien attack (one time by himself). He soon became the hero of the world and the most recognized hero on the planet. But one year phantom just vanished.

That was last year this year his alter ego finally graduates from Casper High with one of the highest grade point averages for his class. He stood there proud on the stage in front of all his peers. As he reached for the diploma in the hands of the bald teacher he looked back on his past couple of years. Getting his ghost powers in his freshmen year, catching his first ghost at Sam and Tucker's lunch protest, getting his first worst enemy at his parents college ruinon, stopping his evil future, saving the world on a half a dozen occasions, actually telling his parents his greatest secret, training with Frostbite and other ghost in the Ghost Zone, getting together and breaking up with Sam, stopped being Phantom, so many things happened in those years it was hard to keep track of. But he wouldn't trade a single experience away for anything. What happened forged him into what he is today, a graduate.

"Congratulations mister Fenton. I knew you would make it." The teacher said as he released the diploma into the boy's hands.

"Thank you mister Lancer, for everything." with that Danny made his way back to his seat and watched as the rest of the class received their diplomas. He was impatient through out the whole thing. He couldn't wait to show off his diploma to his parents, but he regretted when he did because of the barrage of hugs and pictures he had to endure after showing it to them. Luckily his friends managed to pull him away.

They were his top three friends in the whole world. One was his best friend Tucker Foley who recently tried to run for mayor and almost won, almost. Next was Sam Manson who he was on and off with so much it was a surprise that they could stand each other. And last was Valerie Grey, a good friend but she still wanted to blast a whole in his alter ego.

"I can't believe it! We are finally out of that crippling asylum they call high school!" Sam said so loud some people had to stop and stare at her.

Danny let out a chuckle "It wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself Fenton. That place was torture for any of us who didn't have genius in the family." Valerie said with a little distant as she remembered her last report card.

" Anyway, where did you guys get excepted?" Tucker asked trying to change the subject because he knew how much Danny would argue about all the studying he put in.

Eating at the opportunity Sam answered with a certain amount of bragging in her voice "I'm going to Harvard to study in business and botany."

"What's botany?" Danny asked honestly not knowing what it was but earned himself an 'are you retarded' look from Sam

"It's the study of plants. I told you that at least a dozen times while we were dating."

"Honestly .I never really listened" Sam then slapped her self in the face and groaned something about how she should have known.

Not caring about where Sam and Danny's conversation was going Tucker asked Val where she was going

"Oh I didn't apply to any. I'm waiting till next year to go to college. Earn a bit more money before going you know."

Nodding his head Tucker agreed that it was a smart and reasonable decision.

"How about you Danny?" Valerie asked "Where you heading?"

Before Danny could even open his mouth Tucker answered for him "Me and Danny are heading to Town U. You know, that school in Townsville. We're even going to be roommates. Got the apartment and everything"

"What he said"

Valarie and Sam gave each other worried glances.

"What?" Danny asked

"Danny, that place is to monsters and villains as Amity Park was to ghost a few years ago." Sam said with a great amount of worry in her voice.

"Eh, I'm not worried."

"I'm with Danny on this one. Besides the place probably has some task force there to take care of it. Like we had Phantom."Tucker said in an optimistic voice but earned himself an evil glare from Valerie and an uncomfortable one from Danny. "Yeah, yeah. I know Val. Phantom talk is a no no around you."

"Damn straight!" She said with a growl she was trying to subdue "So when do you guys head out?"

"Probably in the next three days, Semester starts in two weeks and we want to get everything set up." Danny said wearily, almost sounding disappointed.

"I hope that city knows what it's in for." Sam said jokingly

Danny smirked "Oh it better be."

"Townsville here we come!"

**For the record I have not watched Power Puff Girls in years. So all the information on them is either from memory or wikipedia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay listen this is my first time doing a romance fic. So if any of you have a problem with how I make some of the scenes, tell me so I can improve.**

**Chapter two: Shop and meet**

"Tucker, you could actually help me you know?" Danny said as he brought in another box from the moving truck outside.

Tucker looked up from the box filled with his computer equipment. "You're kidding right? You know how many stairs there are?"

"It's only two flights and there are like four boxes left you could get at least one of them."

Tucker shook his head back and fourth mockingly "We haven't even been living together a day and you sound like my wife. Gay." Danny flinched at the insult and was about to make a come back but Tucker interrupted him. "Besides you're the one with super powers you do the heavy lifting and I'll put everything where it should be."

Danny instantly took the deal because he didn't feel like doing anymore work "Fine but don't touch my stuff."Danny said in a warning tone.

Tucker waved his hand towards the door "Fine, fine just hurry up and get the stuff."

Five minutes later Danny had brought in all the boxes and Tucker already had the home theater system up and made his way to his computer set up. Danny was impressed by his friends speed with setting up electronics but he quickly shrugged it off and made his way to his stuff. But before he could even open a box Tucker said "Yoh Danny if you're not to busy..."

"What now Tucker?" Danny asked with a sigh

Tucker rubbed the back of his neck "Well you see I left some software back at home that I really need, so I was wondering if you could go to the local mall and pick one up for me."

"And you can't go why?"

"Because I'm so fragile and weak and I payed for this place." Tucker said in a victorious tone. Danny knew letting his friend pay for the apartment would be a bad idea. Sure Tucker had plenty of money from all the inventions and innovative jumps he made for the computer world but he was also someone who would hold something over your head for as long as could.

"Fine but I get to hang out around there for a while."

"As long as you get my stuff I don't really care what you do." Tucker said as he turned away from his friend and made his way to another box. "And change would you. You look like you rolled around in a bunch of dirt."

Danny looked down at his clothes and realized his friend was right. His clothes were coved in dust and dirt from moving all the boxes. No sweat though. He wouldn't sweat just for carrying in a few boxes and chairs.

He quickly opened the box with his clothes in it and picked out his usual outfit. A large long sleeved white shirt with a slightly smaller white T draped over top of it so a bit of the orange shirt showed at the bottom and a pair of baggy black cargo pant. He liked this style, it fit him and it was comfortable.

Before Danny left he made sure he had everything. Wallet, cell phone, apartment keys, and the book he couldn't put down for the past week. He was to chapters from finishing but he hasn't had the chance to finish it yet. So he figured he'd shove it in his leg pocket and finish the book at the mall after he looked around a little.

"Yoh Tucker give me the money for your computer thing!" Danny shouted through the apartment.

"Can't you just pay for it?!" Tucker screamed back.

"I'm not the one with a quarter million dollars in my bank account!"

"Fine" Tucker then entered the room Danny was changing "Here you go. I want the change back."

"Whatever. Later man." Danny said as he jumped towards the wall. He quickly turned into his invisible/intangible self and flew through wall.

Danny loved flying even when he wasn't in ghost form. Sure in ghost form he was faster, stronger, had more abilities and just over all better but he didn't like all the publicity and attacks that form attracted. Besides he still need to get use to flying in human form, even if he could only go 30 miles per hour. Oh well won't take him long to get to the mall.

A teenage girl uncomfortably made her way to an empty table in the back of the food court. Holding her book tight to her pink shirt keep her nerve from all the stares coming her way. She knew many of them respected her for what she did for the town everyday since she was born but she also knew the rest of them were scared of her.

A sixteen year old red head who can bench press an oil tanker and out run most sports cars, what's not to be scared of. She just wanted to go home but her dad kicked her out of the house for the rest of the day because she's been couped up in the house for so long. The only times she actually left the house in the past two weeks were to fight crime or to go to the book store and that only took an hour to do. Why she wasn't in the book store she didn't know but she needed someplace to read and this was as good of a place as any.

She sat down at the table closest to the back window so she could get some decent light to read her book and have a little bit of privacy. As soon as she got comfortable in her chair she opened up her book. She only started to read the book yesterday but was close to finishing. The story was compelling and she could relate to the charter so well. She read constantly for thirty minutes without interuption until a voice snuck up on her.

"_Citizen Hero_. Good book." She looked up from her book to see a boy not much older than her standing in front of her with a slushy in one hand and a bag from the computer store in another. She quickly gave him the once over before speaking. He was tall maybe a little over six foot (meaning he was more than seven inches taller than her), was in pretty good shape but he still looked a little skinny, and had messy black hair that went over his navy blue eyes a little. All in all she judged him to be some jock sent over here on a dare to talk to the 'monster girl'.

"And you would know this how?" She asked in an almost mocking tone.

The boy put up his finger telling her to wait as he shifted the bag in his hand to his other and reached in his leg pocket. He pulled out a slightly more be up version of the book she was reading. "I'm two chapter away from finishing, you?"

'_Okay so he's not some dumb jock' _she thought "About the same."

"Cool, can I sit?"

She seemed a little confused but she nodded her head yes.

"Thanks" He sat down in such a casual way it surprised her.

"You have no idea who I am do you?"

"A cute girl sitting all alone reading the same book as me?" The boy asked making her blush a little.

"No. I mean yes, I mean..." She paused for a second and thought. Here was a cute boy who was hitting on her and didn't think she was some sort of monster or a freak. "I'm Blossom." She said as she reached her hand out for a hand shake.

The boy took her hand in a strong but gentle grip "Danny Fenton. So why should I know you?" Blossom looked nervous for a sec before saying "No reason, no reason at all. So how do you like the book?"

For the next hour or so they talked and talked. They first started talking about the book then other books then movies then music.

"Oh come on you can't say all hip hop and rap is like that." Danny said defensibly

"Yes I can. All the songs I hear from those rap 'artist' are constant swearing with sex and drug references" Blossom said putting air quotes around artist.

"All genres talked about sex and drugs at some point in their history. And I can name at least five rap songs at the top of my head that have some good morals behind it."

Blossom looked at him doubtfully "Go ahead. Name some songs."

"Gladly." Danny said taking the chance to win the conversation " Happy Birthday by Flipsyde, Streetlights by Kanye West, Mo..." Danny stopped talking for a second and looked around. Over the last two years his ghost sense evolved to the level that he could sense when danger was coming his way via chill up his back. Think spider sense ghost style.

"What can't think of another song?" Blossom said mockingly.

Danny shook his head "Nothing just thought I heard something." Danny said lying hoping nothing was going to happen.

"Well then give me three more song then."

"Fine. Mocking..." And BAM. A shock wave slammed into the window shattering it. "What the hell was that!" Danny shouted looking out the broken window to see a giant green monster swinging it's arms around trying to keep up with two green and blue steams of lights circling around it.

Danny then mentally shrugged knowing he's seen weirder, much weirder. He then looked over to a Blossom who was on the edge of tears "Hey you okay?" Danny asked sincerely.

She shook her head no and said "Promise me you'll still be here when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just promise me!" She said with an upset crack to her voice.

"Sure I promise." Danny said putting his hand up imitating a 'scouts honor' sign "Now are you going to tell me where you're going?"

"You better be here." She said right before she disappeared in a fury of pink light that blasted towards the fight. Danny went wide eyed at what he just saw. The girl he had been talking to for the last hour was a super hero like how he use to be. He watched as the pink stream of light join the green and blue streams in the fight.

He felt an odd feeling of worry and made him want to help but he decided to do as she asked and stay where he was.

Blossoms two sisters watched as their sister brutally beat down this monster. Sure they usual beat anything and everything that would even think of harming their city but this was a little much. When they were sure the monster was down for the count the sister in green floated down and put her hand on Blossom's (who was still punching the monster's face in) shoulder.

"I think he's had enough." Blossom then stopped and looked up at her sister.

"Can you and Bubbles take care of this Buttercup? I really need to get back." Blossom said in an almost pleading tone. And Buttercup couldn't help but fall for it.

"Fine. Go" Butter cup said right before being knocked into the air by her sister.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And went that Blossom flew away as fast as she could leaving her two sisters in a daze.

"What was that about?" Asked the blue sister as she floated next to Buttercup

"I have no idea Bubbles. No Idea at all."

When Blossom made it back to the food court Danny wasn't there. In fact nobody was. "Danny? Danny!?" Blossom started to sob and cry. She finally found a guy who was nice to her and liked her who wasn't trying to take over the city or git money from stupid bet. And she scared him off. "I'm such a freak." She said quietly to herself.

"What's wrong with freaks." Asked a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Danny finishing off a pretzel.

"Where did you go?" She asked in between her sobs

"To get a pretzel. I got hungry and just about everybody ran out the food court so I had to find a small vendor a way down there."Danny said as he fished a napkin out of his pocket. He walked over to Blossom and wiped some of her tears away with it.

"You know. For that whole time we talked I never noticed your eyes." He stopped wiping and cupped her face in his large hand. "They're pink."

Blossom felt a little shame at the color of her eyes. Her sister had normal colored eyes but she had the weird colored ones. Not even albinos had this shade of pink for their eyes "Sorry their so weird."

"I'm use to weird. My home town use to invaded by ghost every other day." Danny said with a shrug.

"So you don't find me freaky?" Blossom

"Not really." Danny said as his hand started to play with a strand of her red hair "So your a super hero?"

"Heroine" She confidently corrected him.

"Sorry. Heroine" Danny said as leaned a little closer to her face.

"And proud of it" She said as she closed her eyes and stretched her neck out. Their faces inched closer and closer but right before their lips met a 'Humpty Dumpty' ring tone blared out making the two of them jump away from each other in shock. Danny quickly dug in his pocket and put his phone up to his ear.

"What is it Tucker?" Danny said in an irritated tone.

"_I'm wondering where your at dude. It shouldn't take you this long._"

"I got busy" Tucker instantly recognized that tone in his friends voice. It was the tone Danny always gave him when was out on a date with Sam or any other girl.

"_Oh, there goes my boy. I didn't know you could work this fast. So what she look like and if shes hot does she have sisters?_"

"We'll talk later Tucker, I'll be back soon. Bye."

"_No dude wa..._" And with that Danny closed his cell phone and turned to Blossom, who was still red from the incident a few seconds ago. "Do you have a cell?"

She nodded her head yes and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Danny took her phone out of her hand and past her his. "Put your number in there and call you sometime. You do the same okay?" He said as he pushed a few buttons on her phone.

She nodded her head yes and quickly put her number in his phone.

"Call soon okay?" Danny said with a smile as he gave her back his phone.

She blushed a bit more as they traded phones back "Defiantly!" She said almost to excitedly that it made Danny chuckle at her.

Feeling a bit embarrassed she quickly flew away with her phone held tightly to her chest. Danny watched her fly away and that's when he realized she left her book behind. He let out a smirk he better return this to her soon.

**Ho-ly shit! That was the longest chapter I have ever written. It took me six hours straight to write it but it's done! I hope it's actually because I didn't have anything better to do today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Listen, the only reason your getting so many chapters so quickly is that I don't have school this week and my friends do, plus I got a lot of mojo working on this story. So if you like this story be happy and don't question. After this week expect it to slow down. A lot. Also if you see either Blossom or Danny turn mary sue tell me.**

**Chapter 3: Phone Call**

Blossom sat balled up in her blanket staring at her dresser which had her cell phone on it. It has been three days and he still hasn't called her. She's called him, several times but he never answered. Did he think she was a freak? Was that why he wasn't calling back? What ever reason it was it hurt like hell.

She has never been more happy that her dad gave her and her sisters septate rooms when they turned ten because she honestly wanted to cry, again. She buried her head into her blanket and let out an frustrated scream and let out a few sobs.

_Buzz_

Blossom stopped making and looked up from where she had buried her head. She listen and waited for the next ring not sure if she believed it or not.

_Buzz_

After realizing it was she busted out from her she sheets and picked up her phone. Trying to compose herself she answered "Hello?"

"_Blossom is that you? It's Danny._"

"Yeah it's me." Blossom said in a very excited tone "What took you so long?"

"_When my roommate found out I got your number he took my phone and put in safe that no one dead or alive could get in. He said something about waiting three days before calling. I think he was just being an ass._"

Blossom wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not but she was going to take it.

"_Blossom? Hello you still there?_"

Blossom snapped her self out of whatever trance she was in and quickly responded "Ye-yeah I am."

"_Good. Are you free right now?_"

"Unless someone attacks the city, yes."

"_Then do_ _you want to catch a movie and I don't get some dinner?_"

Blossom nearly dropped her phone. Was she just asked out on a date? "_Blossom?_"

"Yes, definitely yes!" She nearly squealed.

"_Great! Meet you at the mall in a hour?_" Even though his voice was calmer than hers, she could hear the excitement in his voice too.

"Uh-huh. See you soon" She said cheerfully before closing her phone. About three seconds passed before the whole house was filled with a high pitched shriek that got everyones attention. And had her dad barge in  
"Blossom what's wrong!?"

"Professor get out!"

***

Back at Danny's apartment Danny was looking everywhere for his keys. "Tucker you seen the keys to my bike?"

"Check the coach!" Tucker yelled from behind his bedroom door "I still don't see why you need a motorcycle when you can fly!"

"Because I want a motorcycle. Deal with it!" Danny said as he fished around the coach and found his keys "Found them! Thanks Tuck!" Danny then grabbed the book Blossom left at the food court off the coffee table, took his leather jacket from the hook and bolted out the door.

Danny then went to the small garage on the side of the apartment building. Danny had to remember to thank Tucker for putting out the money to have his bike in there. One thing Danny never understood was why Tucker was going to college if he was so successful already. But it was his friends decision not his and he was going pay his friend back every penny he owed him someday.

There were three other cars in the garage besides Danny's bike. He didn't know who owned them but they were decent looking cars but they didn't compare to his bike. Danny had put in a few months of sweat, oil, and high tech ghost equipment into this bike. It could now top at three hundred miles per hour and it wold take a bull dozer to break it. Plus it has an awesome paint job. Black with green ghostly flames running down the side. He was happy with how it turned out.

He pulled his bike out of the garage, put on his helmet, put his keys into the ignition and listened to his baby purr. He revved the engine a few times before he finally took to the streets and instantly turned into a dead end alley. As soon as he was in he turned invisible and raced out of to the street turning intangible when he needed. At the rate he was going he was going to be a whole ten minutes early.

When Danny finally made it to the movie theater he instantly noticed Blossom waiting for him. He noticed two things right away. One was how great she looked. Long red hair, fit body, excellent sized breast probably Bs and amazing eyes. All those things he noticed the first time but this time her cloths showed off her body even more and he liked it. Two was that just about everybody tried to avoid her. And it made her noticeably uncomfortable..

He made his way over to Blossom noticing some of the strange looks he got when he got up to her. "Hey"

Blossom jumped a bit then looked to see Danny in front of her giving a big smile "I thought I was early?"

Blossom looked down at her feet and started to twiddle her thumbs "Um...you are. I just got here earlier. You know super speed and all." She then took notice to the helmet in his hand. "What's that for?"

"Oh, I rode my bike."

Her face lit up "Cool! Can I ride it sometime?"

"Sure, but don't you have super speed?"

"I just wanna ride" she said with an over bearing puppy dog pout. He usually wasn't effected by any girls pout but this one hit him hard.

"I said I would so please put away the pout."

She gave him a victorious smile. Danny let out a sigh and reached into his pocket.

"I believe this is yours" he said handing her the book _Citizen Hero_.

"Thanks," She said as she took the book from his hands and put it in her purse. "I've been looking all over for this." Danny gave a satisfied nod.

"So what movie do you want to see?"

"I kinda want to see that movie with the werewolves."

"Seriously?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Blossom said taking an intimidating step froward that made some people in the crowd flinch but Danny just stared down at her not even caring.

"Nah, just not the movie I thought you pick but if you want to see it cool with me." Danny said as he made his way to the ticket booth "Kind of wanted to see it myself any way."

A little over two hours later Danny and Blossom came out the movies with Danny laughing non stop. "It's not funny!" Blossom shouted in protest.

"Oh yes it is." Danny said in between laughs "A superhero afraid of a wolf on movie screen. It's hilarious."

"No it's not." Blossom mumbled under her breath and gave him a pout.

"Oh come on you know it's funny. I mean you probably fought bigger and uglier things and your afraid of a puppy on a screen." Danny said making Blossom smile a little. "So you got enough time to get something to eat?" he said pointing his thumb towards a diner down the way. She nodded her head eagerly.

The Diner was rather empty at the moment so the service was rather quick. Danny ordered a burger and fries while Blossom ordered a chicken salad. When they started talking Blossom did most of the talking only giving Danny enough time to answer a few questions.

"SO where do you go to school Danny?"

"I'm starting at Town U next week."

Blossom nearly spat out her soda "Wait, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. That a problem?"

"Not really I guess. Just I'm sixteen and still in high school."

Danny let out a small chuckle "So that makes me a bit of a pedophile huh?" Blossom first put on a disgusted look on her face but then giggled a little.

"Yeah it does." She stopped laughing whens he noticed he was just starring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Huh, no."He said as if he was waking up from a trance.

"Then why are you starring at me like that?" Danny started to blush a little.

"It's just that you look..." Danny paused for a bit which annoyed Blossom.

"I look what?" her voice had hints of irritation all over it and Danny noticed it.

"I don't know." Danny snapped back still blushing "Pretty, cute? Your choice." They both fell into a silent blush. "I kind of ruined that conversation, huh?" Danny said breaking the silence.

"No and I think I'd like cute better." She said through her slight grin. Danny let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why does it feel like I'm on my first date all over again?" Blossom blinked with a little surprise.

"Your nervous?'

"I thought it showed?"

"Not really?" She said as she played with her straw "If it makes you feel less nervous this is my first date." Danny's jaw almost fell to the ground.

"No way. Your cute, a super hero and from what I can tell smart. Why wouldn't you get dates?"

"It's the superhero part. People usually have too opinions of me. Either they think I'm a hero or a monster. Unfortunately for me both scare off boys."

"Didn't scare me off." He said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah," She said with a smile but it quickly turned to a suspicious frown. "Why is that?"

He shrugged a bit "My home town is crazy."

"You keep saying that. Where are you from?" Danny quickly mumbled his answer "What was that?"

"I said Amity Park."

"No way! You mean you're from the home of Danny Phantom"

Danny gave out an not so happy grunt and put his head on the table. He hated when people brought up his other self. It was like all his home town was good for was to be part of the oh so great Danny Phantom legacy. And every time someone finds out he's from Amity they ask him a dozen questions about Danny Phantom. Honestly he hated it especially since they were questions about himself.

Blossom noticed his obvious discomfort with the subject. "Sorry, I just had a huge crush on Danny Phantom when I was younger." Danny gave a smirk, if only she knew who she was talking to right now.

"Trying to make me jealous already on our second date?"

"Second?"

"I'm counting the other day." Blossom gave a quick smile and blush at Danny's statement. She wanted to keep talking but her watched started beeping.

"What's that?"

Blossom sighed as she stood up and made her way out "Curfew. My dad would blow a gasket if I'm not home soon."

"That sucks." Danny said sympathizing remembering his days with curfews and how much trouble he got in. "Want a ride?" He offered as they walked out the mall.

"No thanks. Faster to fly. Next time though. Bye"

"Alright, call soon." Blossom put a big smile on her face and started to fly away. Danny stood there and watched as the pink streak flew away. When she was out of sight he made his way over to his bike.

"Where are those damn keys?" He mumbled as he patted himself down. "There you are." Right when he was about to prop his leg over the bike he heard a familiar voice.

"Ahem." He turned his head in the direction of the voice to find Blossom floating a few feet above the ground.

"I thought you left already?"

"I did just I... you know what forget it." She turned to fly away but had her hand caught by a firm grip. Danny gently pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. At first Blossom was in a state of shock but quickly relaxed in the embrace of the kiss. She noticed his lips were cold but the taste of his lips was worth it.

Danny thought she was the best kiss he ever had. From the taste to the strange feeling that spread through him when their lips met. He wanted to go deeper so he opened his mouth and pried hers open with his tongue. They stayed like this for a few seconds but they soon let off for air.

Danny looked at the dazed Blossom and asked "Was that what you were looking for?" She gave a silent nod still in her daze. "You better start flying home, you got a curfew. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She gave another nod and slowly flew away. But when he put his helmet on he could swear he heard someone scream something like 'hell yes'.

**Well theres the chapter. Hope you're not to disappointed and if you are COME TO OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE PUNK! No seriously flame me I don't care. Also I made up the book Citizen hero in case any of you were going out to find it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay before I start I want to thank Lockblade for the review. It's going to help. Also he brought something up something. That is Danny's age. You see I think he was closer or was 15 when he did the whole Phantom Planet thing. Well that's all I wanted to say so....**

**Chapter four: Scars**

Over the past two or three week Bubbles and Buttercup have noticed a huge difference in their sister. She was much less depressed than usual to the point where they could call her peppy. She texted over her phone constantly and when she wasn't doing that would be out of the house for hours at a time. The only times they really got to see her were in the morning, during fights and when she got home.

This brought on some mixed feelings. On one hand Blossom is blending in better and is actually happy. They were worried about this for a while because unlike them Blossom based most of her childhood off of being a superhero rather than a kid. So when the time came to be normal people Blossom didn't anything other than her books and studies. For lack of a better term you could say she became socially retarded, making draw back from society and people in general. So instead of seeing her as a person the citizens saw her as a constant superhero and eventually a monster. The fact she was actually smiling made them happy but the fact they didn't see her as much worried them. But hey couldn't argue with the fact that they had their confident sister back.

"You guys have any idea what these things would want?" Blossom said as she put her fist through about the twentieth robot today. These robots were about three feet tall had a head that looked like a flying saucer and they moved like a swarm monkeys

"No clue!" Bubbles yelled dispatching another one herself "But they creep me out!"

"Less talky more punchy!" Buttercup said as she needlessly punched an already defeated robot.

They couldn't tell how many of these robots there were all they knew was that they were hard to hit, hard to break and hit hard back. Usually when they see robots attacking there is usually a purpose behind the attack but this one was just them attacking random buildings and cars. It made no sense. Who would send out so many robots just to beat up the town?

"ARG! Hold still!" Buttercup winding up another punch and to her surprise the robot actually stopped right where it stood and took the hit. "What the?" Taking a look around she noticed all the robots stopped right where they stood.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked as she and Blossom floated down to Buttercups level.

"I have no clue Bubbles." Blossom said as she went to inspect one of the robots. As soon as the tip of her fingers touched the it a red light danced around the rim of all the robots heads making a horrible squealing noise as it did. This made all the girls jump back in surprise giving the robots time to turn and run in all separate directions. They flew after them as fast as they could but they couldn't catch up to any of them. As soon as their eyes left the bots they disappeared.

They searched for a while longer. Thinking of every place they could of gone. They even x-rayed the entire city for a hour and still nothing.

They met up in front of a build board near the shopping center to try and figure it out.

"How can they just disappear in thin air." Buttercup said kicking the air in front of her in frustration.

Bubbles nodded her head in agreement "Yeah it's like their ghost or something." Buttercup looked at Bubbles as if she just got an F on the easiest test of the year "Bubbles that has to be the.."

"Wait Buttercup. She might be on to something." Blossom said interrupting Buttercup's sentence. "Remember that hero Phantom from a while ago?"

"The one you had a crush on?" Buttercup asked teasing her sister making her blush slightly.

"Yeah, anyway. Remember how he could go through walls and become invisible?" Both her sisters nodded trying to follow where she was going. "What if someone found a way to copy that and put it in these machines?"

"They could steal anything they wanted." Buttercup said coming to a conclusion.

"Exactly. That means that these guys were just a distraction while they sent another bot to steal something for them. So Buttercup I want you to go to the police and see if anything has stolen in the last two hours or so." She turned her head to her other sister "Bubbles I want you to pick up the pieces of the robots we bashed and bring them to the Professor. See if he can figure out who built them."

"What about you?" Buttercup asked as she crossed her arms.

"I have a 'friend' who's in an expert in ghost. I'm going to see if he has anything to see something invisible." The way she said friend made her sisters a bit skeptical but it was the best plan the had for now so they did as she said.

As soon as her sisters were out of sight she took a deep breath and took out her cellphone. She quickly put in a number she was so familiar with and put the phone to her ear. After three or four rings someone answered the phone. But it wasn't the voice she was expecting. She didn't even have any clue who this was.

"_Hello?_"

"Um, did I put the wrong number in?"

"_Depends, were you calling for Danny?_"

"Yes. Is he available?"

"_He's a little busy right now. Can it wait till later_"

"No this is vary important. I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

The voice over the phone let out a sigh "_Fine. I'll give you the address. Is that good?_"

Address to where "Um yeah. But before that who am I talking to?"

"_I'm Tucker, Danny's roommate. You?_"

"I'm Blossom..." before she could say anything else Tucker interrupted. She was kind of glad he did because she still didn't know where she fit in with Danny. But what tucker said next gave her a little confidence.

"_Seriously! Oh man. I heard a lot about you. You need to get over here now!_" He quickly gave her the address and hung up. Leaving poor Blossom confused and dumb founded. "What just happened?"

It took her a few minutes to find the address that Tucker gave her. It lead her to an apartment building where each apartment took up an entire floor. She knew housing prices in Townsville was cheap because of the constant attacks on the city but how could two college students afford an apartment this size? When she walked into the lobby she asked the attendant what floor Danny Fenton was on. At first she just looked at Blossom not knowing what to think.

"Um, could you please tell me what floor he's on I'm kind of in a hurry."

Shaking her head to get back to reality the attendant told her the second floor. After thanking her Blossom went to the elevator and nervously waited as it lifted up. It was her first time going to Danny's apartment and she didn't even get invited by him to come over. She didn't know how he would react to that but she needed his help. So she needed to suck it up and hope he didn't get angry.

When the elevator opened up it revealed a small foyer area right before a door with a two on it. She lightly tapped on the door and waited for an answer. After a minute went by without anyone answering she knocked again slightly harder. This time she actually got a response "I'm coming, I'm coming."

When the door opened up it a young black male wearing a backwards red hat, a short sleeved black and yellow shirt and blue jeans. He gave her a quick glance up and down. "Wow. Danny sure picked a winner this time. Come on in." He said waving his hand to her as he walked in himself.

She was a bit hesitant at first but she followed all the same and when she walked in she was shocled by how fancy the place looked. Full sized kitchen, large entertainment center complete with surround sound, a computer in the corner with at least four screens and she could already tell they had more space then they knew what to do with. Another thing she noticed was the muffled music that rang through out the apartment.

"What's that music?"

Tucker stopped for a second like it was the first time he heard it "Oh, that's just Danny in the work out room he set up for himself. He should be done soon. You can wait in his room if you want." Blossom hesitated again. She wanted to see his room but she wanted to see that by his invitation not Tucker's. She already invaded enough for one day.

"If it's all the same to you I'll wait here."

Tucker stared at her blankly and then went to laugh "Man, you're just like he said you were." Blossom felt a blush go through her.

"He talks about me?" Tucker stopped laughing and gained his posture.

"Yeah like all the time." He said as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda "You want anything a soda, juice?"

"N-no I'm fine. Um can I just walk in their and get him this is kind of important."

Popping open the can and taking a quick sip Tucker said "Go ahead. Don't blame if one of you get hurt." She had no idea what he meant. She thought maybe she should ask what he meant but she decided not to.

It wasn't hard figuring out which room Danny was in, she just had to follow the pounding music. When she opened the door she deeply regretted her super hearing because the sound system was probably on full blast. She looked in the room to see Danny mercilessly wailing on a punching bag in the middle of the room. Every so often he would back away to dodge some sort of booby trap set to test his reflexes. It was mostly objects swing form the ceiling in a random order and random directions. Sometimes something would pop out of the ground to give an attempt of him losing his footing. The way he moved through this virtual one room obstacle course was almost flawless.

"Danny!" She yelled trying to get his attention but failed. She tried again and actual got him to turn his head only to be hit by one of the swinging obstacles. He barely got his footing back to dodge the next swing.

He then slowly made his advance to the door doing his best not to get hit. When finaly made it to the wall he flipped a switch that made everything in the room stop what it was doing. From the moving obstacles to the pumping music.

In between his breaths Danny asked "Super girl? What are you doing here?" Super girl was the nickname he gave her a week ago. She kind of liked hearing it from him but if anyone else called her that she would probably snap.

Once he caught his breath he said "Never mind that for now. Give me a few minutes and I'll get to you." He then took off what look like ankle and wrist weights (very light ones) and tossed them at Tucker. "Thanks Tucker they worked like a charm. Still don't get how they work though."

"What's so hard to get? It just uses the force you're body's using and turns it into resistance against you."

"Still don't get it." he said taking off his shirt and straining the sweat onto the floor. Tucker almost blew a gasket as he got a dish rag and made Danny clean it up.

Blossom couldn't help but go wide eyed at what she saw. At first she just noticed the almost perfectly sculpted body he had but that only lasted a second. She quickly noticed the countless scars that riddled all over his torso and arms. Almost all of them look fully healed but there was mass varying in the marks. Most of them looked like slash marks with some looking like they healed with out the help of stitches or bandages and others that looked like perfectly straight lines criss crossing each other. There were two spots where she noticed burn marks. And one spot on his back where it was blackened from frost bite. There were even some spots that looked like bite marks from a large animal. She was amazed that none of these scars actually made it to his face.

After finishing cleaning the floor he turned his attention to Blossom "Let me take a quick shower and I'll get to you okay?" He said leaning in for a kiss only to be pushed away.

"Kisses after you shower you stink."

"Fine but I want one after I'm done." he said as he walked over to the bath room. As soon as the door to the bath room closed she felt Tucker nudge to her with his elbow.

"Congrats. He must really like you if he let you see his scars."

"How'd he get those?" She asked curiously.

Tucker fell silent and put on a look that people only put on when they've seen something grave like a death or a war. "He'll have to tell you that. But let him do it in his own time, okay?" She gave nod realizing it might be better that way.

"So do you want that soda now?"

"Sure."

Around ten minutes later Danny came out the bathroom with his dress on. He sat down on the coach next to Blossom and gave her a kiss. No matter how many times he kissed her the feeling always stayed the same. It was like having a surge of electricity go through him. It was a great feeling and he would have kept going if she didn't push him away, again.

"Sorry Danny but I actually came here because I need your help." Danny was a little disappointed but listened to her story. She explained everything she knew about the incident including the disappearing act. "So do you have any ideas?"

"Not many. I'm not even sure that it has anything to so with ghost. But we can give you some Fenton goggles and hope that works." He said as he got up and walked into a room down the hall. He came back a minute later with three pairs of red and black goggles. "If it's a ghost these should see it."

Blossom gladly took the goggles for him and put a quick kiss on him "Thank you."

"Anytime. Besides my parents gave me a crate full of ghost hunting equipment before I moved out." He kissed her on the forehead "Come by anytime you want okay?"

"Definitely! Can I use your window the elevator takes too long."

"Sure."

Ticker jumped to his feet "Wait a second! You told me the elevator was out of order so I had to take those dreaded stairs!"

"You needed the exercise."

"Bastard!" Tucker yelled winding up for a punch which missed. Blossom figured she better leave before something bad happened. When she was out of Tucker's and Danny's sight they stopped their little fight.

"Tucker I want the file on every ghost tech we got. See if any of them can make a person or machine invisible or intangible."

"Gotcha" Tucker said as he ran over to his computer station and started to type away frivolously. "It looks like the only ghost tech that can do that is Technus' stuff and he put that on the black market a while ago. So everybody and their grandma with enough money could get this stuff."

Danny swore under his breath. That could be half the bad guys in this city. But for right now all they can do is hope the Fenton goggles actually help them.

When Blossom made it home her sisters were already back and waiting for her.

Buttercup crossed her arms and asked "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought. But I got what I went there for." She said revealing the Fenton goggles.

"Goggles? Goggles!? You left to get some goggles! That's going to solve all our problems!"

Taking a breath to stop herself from yelling at her sister she explained how they were specially made so that you could see ghost that were invisible.

"And you know you can trust these how?"

"The guy I got these goggles from is the son of the leading ghost scientist in Amity Park." She said in a triumphant tone "I think we can trust these. What about you?" Buttercup just gave a unwilling nod.

"So what did you guys find out?"

Bubbles answered first "Well we couldn't figure anything out from the broken robots because they all disappeared."

"And no one reported anything missing or stolen all day." Buttercup finished.

Blossom put her hand to her head "So we got nothing. Great just great."

"What's the big deal we just wait for them to come out again beat the snot out of them and when they try to run we put on the goggles and beat them up some more. Easy."

"Yeah easy." Bubbles said agreeing with her more violent sister. But Blossom wasn't so sure.

**I hope you liked that. Not much Romance in this chapter but I'm trying to add the action portion of this fic, so yeah. Next chapter I promise will be good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to Romance. I'm really trying with it. Still not the greatest at it. So anyone who is good with it tell me what I can do. Oh and F*** YES! GO STEELRERS! I made over a hundred dollars off that game and it was one of the best games of football I have ever seen. And I'm American so I'm talking about that hail mary passing, hard tackle playing, smack talking, touch down running football. Not Soccer!**

**Chapter five: Meet and Greet**

Tucker sat down on the coach, popped open a can of his favorite soda and watched as Blossom tried to convince Danny to do what no other was able to convince him to do. Meet their families.

"Please Danny." Blossom said putting on an amazing puppy dog pout.

Danny turned his head trying not to look her in the eyes "No."

"Why not?" She said advancing towards her making him back into a wall.

"Just because." He never wanted more than to be able to use his ghost powers in front of her than right now.

"Because why?" She curious in a curious but demanding tone. And like the fool he was he looked down to answer her just to see two neon pink eyes staring up at him pleading to do what she asked.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." He said in a defeated tone. And hearing Tucker laughing at the coach didn't make him feel any better about this. "Just tell me when."

Blossom gave him an extremely pleased look and then kissed him on the cheek. "Today." she said as she pulled out her cell phone and called home.

"Today!?". He was hoping for at least two days to collect his nerves or convince her to change her mind.

"Yes today. Because knowing you you'll change your mind soon." She put her finger up telling him to wait a sec "Hey Professor? Can I bring a friend over for dinner?" After a few more seconds she said her thanks and goodbyes.

"He's setting an extra seat for you tonight."

Danny wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close "I count just as a friend?"

"What do you think you count as?" She said with a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't know. I would think I was up to boyfriend by now." She seen them as boyfriend and girlfriend for a while now but she never heard him say it, so this made her happier then she's been in a while. Blossom put her lips on his to celebrate.. She always thought it was weird how cold he was all the time but when she asked him about it he would just say that's how he was.

"Then you are." Danny smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yep. And we're leaving now. Come on."

Danny let out a sigh "Fine but we're taking my bike."

"Whipped!" Tucker yelled from across the room.

When Danny passed by him to get to the door he smacked him clean across the head. "Ouch."

"Be good while I'm gone." Danny said as he walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah. Whipped boy. Should call you Toby."

Back at the Utonium household the rest of the family was starting to prepare dinner. Bubbles looked over her fathers shoulder to see him crushing up bread crumbs into a bowl of raw meat "Eew. Meatloaf again Professor?"

"What? It's good."

"And you make it like every other day." She complained as he cracked an egg into the bowl. He let out a small sigh and decided to change the conversation to the missing sister.

"So what do you know about your sisters friend that's coming over?" Bubbles gave him her usual ditsy questioning look.

"She has friends?"

"Guess not. Buttercup! Get down here and set the table!"

An annoyed voice came from the upper floor "Isn't Bubbles down there!"

"Yes but I asked you!"

"Come on Professor I'm in the zone!"

"Put what ever video game your playing down and set the table!" There was a quick mumble but she came down quickly and in a flash of green light she set the table in about ten seconds.

"There you happy?" Buttercup said crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently

"Yes. Thank you."As soon as he finished that sentence a loud roar of a motorcycle came catching them all by surprise.

Bubbles stood up and floated her way to the window "I didn't know anyone in this neighborhood had a motorcycle."

"They don't" Said the Professor and he should know being good friends with all his neighbors.

Bubbles went wide eyed when she looked out the window to see the bike in question pull in their drive way. She saw her sister get off first and the boy driver put the kick stand sown "OMG! Buttercup, come look at this."

"What is it?" Buttercup asked as she looked out the window with her sister just in time to see the boy take off his helmet. "Holy crap! That's her friend?" She and Bubbles looked the boy up and down taking in his height, toned muscles and a pair of deep blue eyes.

Bubbles let out a giggle "He's kind of cute."

Buttercup gave a silent nod before giving her sister an evil grin "Let's hi."

When they walked out they saw Blossom pulling the boy towards the house.

"Super-girl I really don't think I can do this." Blossom stopped pulling him for a second and looked him in the eye.

"Sure you can Danny. It's not going to be that bad." Blossom heard giggling behind her. Danny looked over his girlfriend to see too girls that looked a lot like Blossom but with many obvious differences.

The one on the left was a bit darker than her other sisters and was an obvious tomboy. She had her dark black hair cut short and wore a green jersey with a pair of baggy torn up jeans. Her eye color was a soft green color.

The other sister to the left had a pair of ocean blue eyes and a pair of blond pig tails. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a blue tang top. Just by looking at her he knew his ex-girlfriend best friend would hate her.

Besides all that they looked exactly alike. In height, weight, muscle tone, everything. But he still liked his shy but getting more confident red head better.

"Super-girl?"Bubbles asked "Can we call you that too?" Blossom gave her a glare that was a definite no.

"It's a pretty dumb nickname." Buttercup said seeing if she could get any reaction and she did. Blossom shot off another glare out at her sisters. But they didn't care and dragged Danny inside leaving Blossom standing alone.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." she mumbled as she walked in after them.

Not even two minutes later Danny and Blossom were about to be integrated by her whole family in their family room. The look Danny was getting from the Professor made him shift uncomfortably next to Blossom. He muttered to himself 'This is why I hate meeting parents'.

"So," Profesor Utonium said starting off the intergation "Danny was it?"

"Y-yes sir" Danny said nervously and earned himself a giggle from Blossom because she never seen him act so polite.

"What is your relation with my daughter?" Danny looked down towards Blossom to get some clue how to word it without somehow offending the father of the house.

"Um, we are dating sir. A few weeks now."

"How old are you? You look twenty." Danny has been getting that a lot since he turned sixteen. A lot of people always assumed he was older than he was. Tucker said it might be because he's experinced a lot more than most people.

"No sir I'm eighteen." Danny heard the Professor mumble something about still being to old.

"How far have you two've gone?" He said letting his voice even more serious then it already was.

"I don't really get what you mean."

The Professor put his hand to his mouth and reworded his question "I mean what have you two have done."

Danny still being the reigning clueless champ five years running still didn't get it but Blossom did. She jumped from her seat next to Danny and yelled "DAD!"

"Sorry, I just need to know." he said putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

Blossom was still flustered and her face was burning red "We haven't done anything yet! God"

"Okay, but I still hav.." Before he could he finish his sentence his two other daughters pushed him back saying it was their turn to ask questions.

Bubbles was the first to ask the questions "Where are you from?"

"Amity Park." He said feeling that he was being pressured back in his chair.

"So you're the one that gave us the goggles?" Buttercup asked pushing her sister aside

"Y-yeah"

"What sport do you do?"

"None"

This questioning went on for a few minutes making Danny regret even more that he fell for his girlfriend's stupid puppy look. Question after question it didn't stop. But the questions stopped when a phone started buzzing in the other room. Blossom was quick to answering it

"Yes mayor? Wait, what? No we'll see when we get there." She turned to her sisters and gave a nod to her sisters. She gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek "We'll be right back something about one of our villains causing trouble in town. We'll be back in a few minutes." And with that the girls flew out into the city to stop whatever chaos was happening.

A few minutes quickly passed and turned into an hour. "Does it usualy take them this long?" Danny asked breaking the silence that was between the two the whole time.

"No and it's starting to worry me." Danny walked over to the TV "What are you doing?" the Professor asked seeing what Danny was doing.

"Turning on the TV. If there's some big super hero fight going on it'll be on the news, right?" The Professor gave a quick nod knowing what the boy was right.

Danny turned on the TV and quickly flipped through the stations to find a very panicked female reporter.

'_The villian Mojo Jojo had let louse a hundreds of these robots that can go invisible, go through walls and it seems even over shadow some people. The first person to fall victim to their over shadowing is the leader of th Power Puff Girls Blossom. Her sisters and other citzens were quickly over taken as well, making it impossib of the police force._' In the corner of the screen a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen and soon the whole screen was filled with the red light. '_AAAAAAHHHHH!_'

After seeing that Danny instantly stood up and went outside. He could hear the professor yelling after him but he didn't stop or talk. He just put on his helmet, climbed on his bike and drove off towards the town as fast as he could.

On both the handles to Danny's bike there was a button box. The one on the right activated fired the ecto guns his dad insisted he installed in his bike and the left were to activate the nitro to his bike that he kept for emergencies. And this was an emergency. He flipped open the box on the left bar and slammed his thumb on the button. The bike gave a slight lurch before going in full throttle.

Once he entered the city it didn't take him long to find where the sadi insident was taking place. Considering the three flying girls blowing up half the town, a bunch of revolting citzens, and a giant monkey like robot in the center of all of it. Danny opened and pressed the button on his left handle bar firing off a few rays of green energy from somewhere near the headlights. The rays cleared a few of the posessed people out of his path. He skidded to a stop in front of the three girls and yelled up "Blossom! You got to snap out of it!"

The red headed girl looked down at him with shaky dull pink eyes. He knew that look He saw it dozen of times in Amity. The yes of someone who was struggling to escape but failing. But maybe if he tried hard enough he could reach her without having to do something he would regret. "Blossom I know it's hard but just focus on one thought, a strong feeling, a memory, anything! You got to push this thigh out before you do something you never forgive yourself for!"

A voice echoed over the speakers of the giant robot "What is this? A friend who came to help? HAHAHAHAHA. Amusing."

"Let her go now you giant pile of scrap metal!"

The robot seemed to be imitating the expressions of who ever was inside "Hmmm, no! You need to go and since you seem so found of Blossom." The robot snapped his fingers singling Blossom to move "She'll get rid of you."

As Blossom floated down she blew cold air into her hands making two large icicles appear in either hand. Using her super speed she stabbed the first icicle into Danny's left leg. Danny let out a scream of pain as his whole body cave under the leg. Taking in a few painful breaths he tried reaching out to her again "Blossom, stop this. Take control." The second icicle rammed into his right shoulder.

"AHHGG!" Danny looked up still looking Blossom in her face and when he did he could see tears streaming from her eyes. That wasn't right. Whenever anyone was overshadowed by a ghost even if they were fighting off what was invading them they shouldn't know what's going on. So why was she crying

The laughing from the robot came again "Isn't this wonderful!? One of my worst enemies is about to kill someone she cares about. And the best part is that she'll remember all of this. I made sure that she would remember every last horrible act that she would do today." He stopped speaking for a second so he could control his laughter. Once he came under control he ordered Blossom to finish Danny off.

Unwillingly Blossom made another icicle and positioned it to make sure it would go through his chest. Using all the strength the possessed girl could she flung the ice spear through Danny and the fource of the blow made him smash into the store behind him. The tears from Blossom's eyes streamed out even harder before as she was forced to set fire to the building to the store where Danny was sent into. Blossom was glad when her capture decided she should come back.

As she hovered back up to her sisters an unnatural chill filled the air all around her making her shiver. Before she could turn around something reached inside of her and pulled out what was invading her body. She saw a black gloved hand crush the small robot. Her vision started to black out but with control of her body back she made her way to the burning building. "Danny." Instead of the floating she meant to do she was falling. Her body was drained off all it's energy from resisting and her mental state wasn't any good at the moment.

The gloved hand caught her before she could fall to far. She looked up but all she could see was a pair of glowing emerald green eyes. There was something familiar about them but she didn't know where she saw them before. The owner of the eyes spoke clear to her in a caring voice "Don't worry he's safe. You should rest now" She wanted to say something to him but her body just shut down unable to do anything.

He stared down at her in worry for a second before descending to the ground and gently placing her on the ground. Before setting out again he looked at himself in the broken glass of a nearby window. Snow white hair that went down to his neck, eerie glowing green eyes, his skin was tanned and a slight glow went over his whole body. But what worried him was the costume. The white color, black gloves, white boots, the rest of it was back except for his sides and biceps. It reminded him too much of what he could become. He put his hand over the D symbol in the center of his chest and chuckled to himself "At least there's no cape."

He didn't stop looking even when a posse citizen tried to surprise attack him from behind but in a split second he was behind his attacker with a small robot struggling in his hands. He quickly incinerated it in a ray of green energy. He turned his attention to the giant robot "You will let everybody go, NOW!" His voice had an ghostly echo to it that made his statement sound even more terrifying. And it obviously made the driver of the giant robot nervous

"G-get him!" He yelled commanding the two remaining Power Puff Girls to attack. But before they could even move a pair of black gloves rested on their faces and with a push they were free from the bots that were controlling them. They were about to turn around and attack their controller but the man put up his arm to stop them.

"You two are too tired. Just get your sister out of here. I'll handle him." They gave a reluctant nod and flew down to their sister.

As soon as the girls were down there he cracked his neck prepping himself for a hard fight. He hasn't used his full strength in a while. He only hoped he wasn't too rusty.

The robot pointed it's finger at him in an accusing matter "You, I demand to know who you are, for you have interfered with my plans to destroy my most hated of enemies and by doing so you have become one of my enemies so I must know who you are for you have..."

The hero's eyes gained a strange electric glow around them as he shouted "Shut up!" A bolt of lightning came crashing down from the sky into the metal giant making fall to it's knees. "If you had repeated yourself one more time," Another bolt struck down on the robot. The man let out a small smirk at what he was doing. This was one of his newer powers he got when his costumed change. He thought it was only temporary thing from when he fought a ghost named Vortex but apparently they were his powers. After the last strike he was pretty sure the robot couldn't move anymore he floated down and phased his hand through the hatch and pulled out the pilot. He was honestly shocked by who was driving "Oh you got to be kidding me. A monkey?"

"Do not compare me to a simple monkey. I am a chimpanzee and so I am obviously superior..." The man couldn't take it anymore. He put his glowing green hand up to the monkey's face.

"If you dare repeat a sentence in front of me again I'll blow you to another state. Any questions?"

"Just one. What are you?" He let a small smile . It's been a while since he was asked that question. HE always loved it when they asked though.

"Me? I'm a Phantom!" He then punched him in the face "But I prefer Danny." After he dropped the monkey to the the floor Danny concentrated and split himself into ten. The ten then went out and found everyone who was possessed and pulled out the robot that had invaded their bodies. After that he moved on to the several fires that had spread over the whole city. He used his weather powers to summon a down pour that put out all the fires in a few minutes. Unfortunately since he hasn't used his ghost form in over a year he didn't have enough power to stop the storm.

He flew back to where his bike was and changed back to his human self. He really hated the fact that he made it rain so hard because now he actually had to be careful when he drove home. Before entering his apartment he phased all the water off himself because he knew Tucker would blow a ghasket if he brought water into the apartment.

When he got inside Tucker was in the middle of a game of Doom on his computer. "What up Tuck." Danny just got a grunt from his friend. Danny should have known better than to talk to him when he was in the middle of a video game. He shrugged off Tucker's action and made his way to the cabinet that had the first aid kit in it. He took out a fresh roll of bandages and took off his shirt. He quickly examined his three new wounds to find that they had almost healed but he thought it would still be a good idea to wrap them up since they were still tender.

After he gave himself a quick patch job settled himself in the coach. There wasn't much good on that late a night but reruns of Law and Order. He actually didn't mind that it was one of his favorite shows. But half way through the episode he heard a small knock. He waited to hear it again before getting and opening the door. But there was nothing there. He shrugged it off and made his way back to the coach. But when he turned away from the door he could see where the knocking was coming from. It was coming from outside the window "Blossom?" He asked opening the window so she could get in "What are you doing here?"

When she got in she couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Blossom? What's wrong?" He grabbed her chin making her look up but she still couldn't look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I thought I killed you." She said as she started to cry "I could tell what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself." He pulled her in close and stroked her wet hair trying to comfort her.

"Shhhh. It's okay I'm fine."

"You don't hate me?" She manged to say between her sobs.

"Not in the least. Come on lets get you home." He said pulling her towards the door so he could take her home, but she wouldn't move. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" Danny had mixed feelings on this.

"Probably a bad idea. You've been through a lot today you should be with your family right now."

"You've been through more! And it's my fault that you're hurt! Please!" Blossom looked at him with her pink eyes begging him to let her stay. He can't resist those eyes, he loved everything about them. Their color, how the shined and gave off an natural glow, everything. And when they gave him a begging look he almost always caved into them.

"Fine But take a shower before you get a cold."

**Chapter went farther thean I wanted to but Danny Phantom is back and the reason why he left will be revealed soon so don't say anything about that. Also his costume is based off his future self's without a cape if you didn't notice and his powers are every last power he ever showed in the show including the temporary ones. That can be found at you local Wikipedia list. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry but there were some problems with my computer and the almost finished file of this got erased. I had my little computer genius of a brother find the file for me and I finished/revised it. Hope you like the chapter**

**Chapter six: A Few Problems**

When Danny woke up the next morning he couldn't feel his arm. He looked over to see what happened and saw a mess of red hair resting on his shoulder. It didn't take him long to remember what happened. Blossom came over soaking wet and crying about how she hurt him. He did his best to calm her down and told her constantly he was fine. He gave her a warm drink, let her use his shower and borrow some of his old clothes. He let her stay for the night and offered to take the coach so she could take his bed but she insisted they slept in the same bed. It took all his restraint to not do anything to her last night. No matter how much he wanted.

He looked down at her and just watched her sleep for a while. Watched as her chest raised up and down slowly in his old white and orange t shirt. He could smell her hair, it still smelt sweet like berried even after using his shampoo. He also noticed tear stains on his shirt from where she was using him as a pillow. She was still upset about the other day but at least she could sleep peacefully.

Even though he enjoyed watching her sleep he was extremely uncomfortable with this situation. Her breasts were pressing against his side and her legs were wrapped around his. The worst part was that during the night she kicked off her pants, so all she was wearing was his shirt and her underwear. Any normal man would have broke along time ago and Danny was almost there.

He looked over to the clock on his night stand and saw that he had classes in about three hours. Which meant as much as he enjoyed cuddling with her he had to get out of bed. He first tried to just slip out of her embrace but apparently super strength meant super snuggling. He chuckled a little "Seriously, Super-Girl?" He tried to pull away again, only to be dragged back in.

He let out a small sigh as he gently fazed himself out of her hold. He first looked back at her to see that she was still gently sleeping. He smiled as he watched her sleeping face a little while longer. While starring at her he thought it might be a good idea to make her breakfast, considering she was a guest and all. But first he had to change out of his tear stained, drool covered shirt. He picked up his orange shirt from about three days ago and gave it a quick sniff "Still good". When he took of his old shirt he noticed the bandages he put on last night came off with it. This gave him a chance to look over the new scars on his torso. The one on his shoulder didn't look that bad but the one on his chest, even though healed looked pretty bad. It had struck right on his heart so it was a little harder to heal. He was extremely grateful that he was technically already dead other wise he would be dead. 'Looks like she took my heart both figuratively and literally' he thought to himself making him chuckle, though he knew it wasn't that funny. After he got the thought out of his head he changed his shirts he made his way to the kitchen to make his guest some food.

He first took out a pan and put a little butter on it letting it melt and spread across. As soon it was completely melted, he cracked two eggs over the pan and started to scramble it together with some cheese. He then scooped the eggs out the pan onto a plate and put some slices of bread in the toaster. While the bread was being toasted he put some bacon on the pan and let it cook.

The smell of cooking bacon woke up a certain carnivore who lived in the apartment "Ooh breakfast." Danny's roommate said reaching for the plate of eggs Danny had put on the side but his hand soon got stabbed by a fork. "Ouch!" Tucker yelped.

"Not for you." Danny said buttering the recently popped toast.

"But you don't even like eggs!" he said reaching for the plate again and got stabbed again.

"It's not for me either." He said placing the toast and bacon on the plate.

Tucker gave him a questioning look "Then who's it for?" And almost like it was on queue a large scream came from Danny's room.

"Danny! Where are you?!"

Danny let out a small smile "It's for her. Kitchen!" Blossom then quickly floated into the kitchen, still only wearing a shirt and underwear making Tucker stare. Danny hit his friend upside the head "Don't you have classed today?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Not for another hour" Tucker replied starting to turn his head back to Blossom but stopped when he saw a pair of angry neon green eyes staring him down. "But I guess I can go early." He said getting up and gathering everything he needed. "See you later"

After Tucker left Danny placed the plate of food he made onto the counter in front of Blossom "Here, eat up" Blossom took a seat at the counter and stared at the plate.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" he asked in a worried tone, he was hopeing she would like what he made. She shook her head no "Then what's wrong?"

When she looked up her eyes were on the verge of tears "Do you think I'm ugly?" Danny was taken back, way back.

"No, you are one of the cutest girls I have ever seen defiantly the cutest I have ever met." He said in the most comforting tone he could possibly give her at the moment.

"Then why didn't you have sex with me last night?!" She yelled

"What!?" Danny said in complete surprise.

"I did everything I could think off to make you want to sleep with me last night but you didn't!" She yelled with tears streaming hard from her eyes.

"Why would you want me to have sex with you?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on.

'I-I wanted to give you my first time as an apology for hurting you." she said in between her tears "I didn't want you to hate me."

Danny almost wanted to hit her for such a stupid statement but instead he walked over and gave her a hard hug. "Stupid. You are so stupid."

Blossom looked up from the part of his shirt she was crying into "But I thought all guys wanted sex?"

"We do. And I do want to have sex with you but only when you're ready. I don't want it when you're like this."

Blossom felt a little better after hearing that but still felt bad "I still hurt you." Danny felt bad as well. He had already healed all the way and was completely fine but she still thought he was seriously hurt. In his mind he was making a major decision, whether or not to tell her his secret. It was a hard desicon but he knew he could trust her or was he just blinded by how much he liked her possibly even loved. He didn't know which but he really didn't want her to hurt anymore. Tell her, don't, tell her. He didn't know which to do.

Maybe tell her a half truth and tell her he has powers like her and only stuff like super strength or flying. No, then she would want to know where they came from and that would just cause another whole mess of problems. Maybe he could tell her Phantom saved him in the nick of time but he decided that wouldn't fly either. So he decided it was best to ignore the whole situation. "Look I'm fine. You barely hurt me. I can still walk, talk and cook. Speaking which eat your food, it's getting cold."

Blossom looked at the food for a second

"Shouldn't I be the one cooking? You're the one that's hurt."

"Just eat!" He yelled to her as he walked out of the kitchen and turned on the TV. He flipped through the stations real quick looking for the news. He wanted to make sure his other self didn't show up in the news because if he did then there would be even more trouble for this town. He finally found something relating to the previous day on channel seventeen.

"T_his is the amateur footage taken of the 'Possessing' incident the other day. We can clearly see the Power Puff Girl Blossom mercilessly stab a young man who was just trying to help_." Danny was glad Blossom was to busy eating her eggs to see the footage of her stabbing him "_We also have some footage of who ever saved the town. Unfortunately most of the footage we got of said hero is either to blurred or to shaky to see who he is_: Danny let out a small sigh of relief "_But we do have this one clip __of the hero_" Shortly after the announcer said this the screen flicked to a shaky camera angle that quickly evened out as it picked out a figure throw some smoke. As the smoke cleared it showed a well built man in a tight white and black jumpsuit. Danny watched horror as the figure turned his face towards the camera revealing his glowing green neon eyes to the public. "_As you can see there is only one possible person this could be. The hero of the world, Danny Phantom! And he's here in Townsville_"

"God Damn It!" Danny yelled across the apartment earning himself his girlfriends attention.

"Danny what's wrong?!" Blossom screamed as she flew in.

"Nothing." Danny snapped still not bringing his attention away from the TV. He watched as the picture of the alter ego he's been trying to hide for the past year being plastered across this station and soon every news station across the world who wants the biggest story of the year. Which means almost every reason why he stopped being Danny Phantom will becoming to town. Oh joy.

"Is that who I think it is?" Blossom asked as she looked at the TV seeing the image of the hero she had a crush on when she was younger.

Danny clicked of the TV and stood up "Yeah it is. Now let's get you home." He said as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the door. But Blossom quickly broke out of his grip.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Asked as she flew a small circle around him

"Nothing. Can we just get you home!" He just wanted to get her out of here and try to clear his head of this whole mess.

Blossom did not like his tone of voice "NO! Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's Fucking wrong! I just want to get you home! Is that such a big deal!?"

"Considering you were in a good mood not even a minute ago, yes it's a big deal!" Blossom lowered her tone of voice when she asked her next question "Are you hiding something from me?"

Danny turned his head "No." Blossom knew it was a lie.

"Does it have something to do with Phantom?"

"No." Danny said clenching his fist at an attempt to hold back his temper.

"Just tell me what you're hiding. You can trust me." Blossom said as she placed her hand on his shoulder only to have him turn around and yell.

"I'm not hiding anything! Can't you get that through your stupid head! Does that chemical whatever leave you with retardation or something!?"

Blossom stepped back in surprise. His words hurt and they sunk in deep. After yesterday this was the last thing she needed. "Fine. Don't tell me." Blossom said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Danny realized he hurt her and quickly tried to recover what he said "Blossom I didn't mean.."

"Yes you did." She said softly as she floated towards the window "I think you're right it is time for me to leave."

"Blossom," He said trying to figure out what to say to her but realized the best thing to do right now was to leave her alone "Don't forget your pants."

Blossom looked down at her legs and realized she was still bare legged. In a flash of pink she disappeared and reappeared wearing the pair of pants she had on the day before. "Bye!" and in another flash of pink she was gone leaving Danny alone, angry and sad.

He need to talk to someone. He could talk to Sam but she wouldn't understand his dude point of view. Tucker maybe but he didn't have powers so he wouldn't understand either. He neede to talk to another guy with powers.

Luck for him over the past three years he's met to others with powers who actualy used them for the right reasons. He worked with the two of them several times and together the three of them saved this world and others several times. They had become good friends real quick, almost on the level he was at with Sam, Tucker and Valerie. It was just a matter of which one of them he should call , he had them both on speed dial.

It actually wasn't that hard of a choice. Considering that one of them was a player and the other one, wasn't so much. He held down number six on his cell and waited a few seconds before someone picked up.

"_Yoh Casper! You're all over the news man!_" He hated the fact that the news already went that far but hearing that old ninety ninety gangster slang made him feel better.

"Yeah, I know. That's part of the reason why I called." Danny told is friend the whole story about what happened. From the possessing to the yelling.

"_Casper, you're a moron_."

"I know. What should I do man."

"_Duh! Tell her, G. That's the best thing to do._"

"Not so sure that's a good idea. She might use those laser eyes of hers to burn a second hole in my butt."

"_It's not that bad man. Besides I was afraid of my girl finding out what I was to_."

"Why?"

"_Well, she was kind of born and raised to kill people like me_."

"Ouch. How did it go when you told her?"

"_Pretty well. She had me tied to a tree and was ready to cut me open. But when she found out who I was she let me go. After that we went through a whole lot of crap after that but now she and me have been pretty stable. I'm actually thinking about popping the question._"

"Really! That's great man. Good luck."

"_Thanks. Listen I got to go but you shoulder tell her Casper._"

"I'll think about it."

"_Do it._" The voice said in a demanding but joking tone..

It made Danny laugh a little "Okay I will"

"_Peace out!_"

"Later." Danny listened to the dial tone for a while before hanging up. "The only question is, how do I tell her?"

**There's the chapter, sorry it's so short. But I really hoped you liked it. Before I lost this file I had a pretty good rant but I guess it'll have to wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay sorry it took me so long to update but I've been reading a lot of fics in between writing (and taking in another martial art onto my other ones). And I noticed that the best fics that I read were all rated M. I'm not being perverted or anything but the stuff these people put in these fics where amazing. Like 'True Monster' or that 'Flames to Family' series. Those two explored darker sides of their series and brought them into full view. Making us see how dark thes charters could have been or could be. Then there was this really weird fic by Weirdbard that combined horror movies with Kim Possible and putting in the weirdest romance I've ever read but it worked. They were amazing reads, check them out if your up to it. Seriously their good, reading those probably made me a little better as a writer. So mad props to those who write those series and on to my fic.**

**Chapter Seven_: a Phantom in love_**

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_ Danny struck his training bag again and again moving to the fast pace boom of the music. He dodged another tripping trap and struck a round kick. He dodged to the left avoiding an ecto ray from one of the four lasers that he forced Tucker to install so he could get more of a challenge. He rolled under one of the swinging traps and hit the bag with a quick combo. He moved in for another attack on the bag but stopped when he noticed someone turned off his training room.

He turned around to find Tucker staring at with a worried look on his face "Dude, you need to take a break you've been in here for like a hour." Danny gave a silent nod as he started to feel the sting on his bare knuckles from punching the bag "God, you're bleeding."

Danny looked down to see a speckled green red goo drip from his hand "It'll heal in a minute." He said shrugging it off "Oh and I think your weights are broken" he added removing the weights and passing them to his friend.

Tucker looked them over his invention, noticing that electric green sparks were spewing out of a few unfamiliar cracks "Dude! I told you no ghost powers with these. They aren't meant to handle that much stress"

Danny moved over to refrigerator and pulled out a bottle, gulping it down in matter of seconds. "I didn't mean to. I just needed to burn off some issues." Tucker looked his friend over for a sec, noticing how big of a rec he's been since yesterday. Even during classes Danny seemed off, missing every word the professor had said to them. And Danny loved this class. It was astrology, space boy didn't pay attention to a class about the stars. That was a very bad sign.

Tucker decided to test his luck and see what was eating at his bud. "Dude. Are you alright. You've been acting kind of funny since yesterday."

Danny pulled out another bottle of water and took a slow sip "Me and Blossom had a fight."

"Big deal. You had fights with your other girl friends and you still didn't act this way." Danny frowned knowing that Tucker was right. He's had about four or five girlfriends in the past but none of them made him act like this, not even Sam. Blossom made him feel like he had to do something more. The feeling that he had to protect and keep her like she was some valuable piece of art in a museum. She's so strong and beautiful that everything else he saw just seemed to lose color around her. But at the same time she was so fragile that she could break at any second.

Maybe it was the fact that she was a hero, someone who had powers like him that made him want her more but probably not. He's dated a ghost before and that ended up pretty bad. So it wasn't the powers, it was just her. Her meek but brave personality, her coppery red hair that reached down to her waist, how she actually had brains behind her looks, the fact that she cried so much despite being such a strong hero, but most of all her eyes. He's never seen such beautiful eyes. A light neon pink that seemed to glow, not like a ghost. The glow coming from her eyes were warm and comforting to stare at..

"The fight started because I saw myself on the TV. The Ghost me." He mentaly cursed himself for getting into a fight for such a lame reason. "She noticed I was upset and I pretty much bit her head off."

"So it's all your fault." Danny flinched a little at the comment. He knew Tuck was right but it still kind of hurt to hear. AT least he didn't call him an idiot like his other friend. "Oh well, easy to fix."

Danny put his hand on his forehead waiting for some dumb scheme Tucker was about to come up with. Bracing himself he asked "Oh yeah, how."

"Get her an apology gift. Nothing expensive, just something to break the ice so you guys can talk something over" Danny couldn't believe it. Tucker just gave good advice, on girls! What was wrong with the world.

"Tucker! Your Brilliant!"

Tucker put on a heavy smirk "That's why everyone pays me the big bucks."

"Speaking of which, could I..." Danny started nervously knowing Tucker knew where he was going.

"Sure, I'll lend you a few buck" Tucker said pulling out a few dollars from his wallet "But seriously you need to get a job"

"I know. I'm working on it." Danny said taking the bills from Tucker's hands and inspected them seeing how much he gave him. Danny almost stumbled out of his seat when he realized Tucker had passed him four Benjamins. That's four hundred dollars. "Tucker? How much do you have in your wallet right now?"

Tucker opened up his wallet again counting his bills "Right now, one thousand six hundred dollars. Why? You think you're going to need more"

"Are you retarded!? You shouldn't be carrying around so much money!"

Tucker just gave Danny a small shrug "I know, I usually don't but I got payed for a small job in cash a few days ago, I just haven't gotten a chance to go to the bank yet." Danny pushed aside how shady that job sounded and told his friend to put that money some where safe soon. He then went to his room to get a quick change of clothing.

Instead of wearing his usual clothes he grabbed a tight long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark black baggy jeans. Even thought it was summer he wouldn't dare wear anything that showed his skin. He was afraid of what people would think if they saw his scar ridden body. He tested Blossom earlier in their relationship by taking off his shirt after a workout and judged her expression. He noticed that even though she flinched she wasn't afraid or creeped out by what she saw. She just acted the same way she normally would have towards him. He was so happy by the way she acted but at the same time he felt a twitch of disappointment.

He wanted her to know how he got those scars. He wanted her to know he was a hero, the hero she had such a big crush on when she was younger. That he could understand where she was coming from most of time. Most of all he wanted her to be proud of what he was and what he did.

He let out a mental sigh as he pulled on his black leathered jacket and walked out the door. If he wanted her to be so proud of him, why did he yell at her about what she was going to be proud of. He could be so stupid and clueless. It was like he still that self proclaimed loser he was back before he got his powers. At least he wasn't as clumsy as he was then.

Danny revved his engine a few times before he pulled out of the garage and into the midday traffic of Townsville. The traffic wasn't to bad today so he decided to drive normally today. No tricks, no nitro, no going invisible and no going intangible. Just a regular everyday normal drive down to the mall. It was actually nice to do sometimes, gave him a feeling of normalcy. But he'd usually reminded himself that being normal sucks. Still nice to do all the same.

Despite being the middle of the day the mall was bustling more than usual. AT the entrance Danny could already see why. Tourist, plain and simple. People who came to see Phantom, the long lost missing hero. He used to appreciate all the credit he was getting from the media and he loved the fan clubs, but these quickly went south. People started to take things to an exstream. Dying their hair like him, getting green contacts, Plastic surgery, love letters saying they were offering to give their virginity to him, for a while people tried committing suicide to be closer to him, hell some people even started to base a religion behind him. He did his best to put an end to all these things, especially the last two. It took a while but he did.

At least the press haven't fully pulled in yet. They were the real nightmare to him. They wouldn't stop following him, one time to the point where he had to be Phantom for a whole week straight. And they didn't stop for their answers. Forcing their way onto the middle of his fights and nearly getting themselves killed. Honestly they all pissed him off. Leading to reason one why he stopped being Phantom, people are crazy!

Pushing by the mass of fans Danny made it to a store he never really wanted to go into. It was the most frilly and girly store he had ever seen in his entire life. It screamed pink, played some soft core pop music and smelled of perfume. He figured this was the best place to pick up something for Blossom. He would have probably gone to a book store first but he was pretty sure she already had all the books she wanted.

Stepping in the store he instantly felt out of place and obviously looked out of place. A tough looking man wearing a biker jacket and carrying his helmet in hand clashed against the feminte decore. Looking around the shelves and displays Danny couldn't help but feel lost. He had no clue what to get her. A necklace, perfume, a hair pin, maybe a pair of earrings. None of the stuff seemed to suit Blossom at all. Plus he didn't want get anything that might turn back and bit him in the ass. Like if he got a bottle of perfume she might think that he thinks that she smells bad, which would turn into a whole new fight. Which he really didn't want right now.

Plus he wanted something that would last. Ruling out any jewelry that would get damaged in a fight with some random villain. As he made his way to the back of the store he could feel the other people in the store glancing over at him. He would look back over his shoulder only to see a bunch of girls giggling at him, it kind of reminded him of high school. Pushing these thoughts aside he continued to carefully look for a gift.

In the back of the building he finally found something she would like. It was a bottle of perfume but it wasn't the perfume that she would like it was the bottle. It was shaped as a small ruby heart that was slowly being wrapped around by some decorative flowers that lead to the cap making it look like a blooming flower. "Perfect" He mumbled in a victorious tone as he picked up the bottle to examine it a bit more. He opened the lid and gave it a quick sniff. It was an over powering scent of flowers and cherries. It kind of reminded him of the way Blossom's hair usually smelt, so that meat he didn't need to worry about the possible back lash he might get.

As he walked towards the register he was trying to make out the name of the perfume. But he simply couldn't. It was some fancy French name that he couldn't spell much less say if you asked him to. Danny soon found himself standing in front of a circle of giggling girls that didn't seem to notice his presence. He could hear them talking about some guy that they all thought was cute. Knowing teenage girls this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon on it's own, so he stopped it.

"Excuse me." He asked as politely as he possibly could getting all the girls attention.

The one standing behind the register had a bright blush on her face as she asked how she could help him. "I want to buy this Bill thing."

"Billet-doux. It means 'Sweet Letter' in French" She said as she took the bottle from his hand and gently packed it into a small box then placed it in a bag.

"Uh, thanks for the lesson but how much is it?"

"Oh, uh, one hundred thirty six." Danny was shocked and relived by the price. The shock being that it was so expensive and relived that it wasn't anymore so Tucker could get some change back. Danny handed her two of the bills Tucker gave him and waited for the change.

"So whose this for?" the clerk asked as she counted out his change.

Danny's answer was quick and simple "My girlfriend."

As soon as those words left his mouth he noticed a deflate of expression in the clerks face as she handed him the change and recite. "Have a nice day" she said in a low disappointed tone.

"Thanks" Danny said as he walked out the store wondering what was eating her. Walking back out in the mall he had to suffer through the crowds of people once again. While bumping through the crowd he bumped into somebody he never wanted to see again. Dash Baxter. The dumb blond haired jock that made it his life mission to make him as miserable as possible.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Fenturd. How've yah been buddy?" Dash asked putting his arm around Danny's neck. Danny didn't trust this for a second and quickly slipped out of his grasp.

"Just fine Dash" Danny said crossing his arms "What are you doing in Townsville?" Danny's voice was low and seemed to be on edge, giving Dash a slight feeling of victory.

"Why else? To meet up with Phantom again." Dash narrowed his eyes and looked at Danny "Why are you hear?"

"I live here now. You know, going to college and all. Where did you get into again Dash?" Danny asked already knowing full well that in Dash's last two years of high school he got such horrible grades nobody would take him.

Danny wanted to laugh as Dash stumbled over his words for a moment before coming up with the always brilliant "Shut up!" Dash took a quick swing at Danny only to have his fist caught and being held so tightly he take it back.

"Before when you beat on me, we were in school. Where you had the teachers on your side and I couldn't do anything but take it. But here, in Townsville, I'm not going to take it." Danny tightened his grip on Dash's hand making the former football star buckle to his knees. "Do. You. Understand?" Danny added a little bit of his ghost voice to the last part of his intimidation towards his former bully.

Dash gave a frightened nod. He never would have guessed that the kid he bullied all this time was so strong. "Good. No get your ass out of my sight." Danny said tossing Dash's fist aside making the bully stumble a little as he ran away.

Danny couldn't help but smile the whole way back to his bike. Sure it was unnecessary but it felt so good to put people in their place. God damn, how long did he wait to do that and why did he wait to do it.

It actually gave him enough courage to drive all the way to the Utonium house without a second thought. He even manged to get up to the front door before it opened up revealing a very angry green eyed tom boy. "What do you want?"She said narrowing her eyes and tightened her grip on the door knob.

"Um, is Blossom here? I would really like to talk to her."

"Oh, I'm sure you would. But you're not." Danny blinked a few times.

"Why not?"

Buttercup crossed her arms and stared Danny down "Because she goes to your place for a night then she comes back home the next morning crying. She hasn't talked to anyone since she got back yesterday." Her eyes narrowed down at him "What did you do?"

"We had a bit of a fight. That's why I'm here right now." He said gesturing his arms as he spoke "So can I go in and talk to her?"

"No" She said barely giving him time to finish his last sentence.

"But.." Buttercup didn't let him get another word out as she slammed the door shut right in his face. Danny groaned. He knew these girls were close but he didn't expect them to be this protective. But he wasn't going to let this sisterly love get in his way, he was going to get in there and talk to her.

He turned his head in all directions making sure no one was around to see what he was about to do. Taking in a breath he let his body fade from sight and stepped through the closed door. Staying invisible Danny looked around the foyer he was in a few days ago. He wish that the last time he was here that he could have found out which room Blossom's was.

He figured that it had to be the second floor consider the first looked like it was for family and recreational stuff. As he floated by the living room he could here the two sisters talking to each other. Saying some not so pleasant stuff about him and what they were going to do to him if they saw him again. He shivered at one of Bubbles comments about a tree and his butt. He prayed to himself that they didn't have their Fenton goggles anymore. Because if they did they would instantly know there was some one with ghost powers in their house.

When Danny made it up stairs he found a few different doors. Looking through the first one he guessed it was Bubbles' because of all the stuffed animals, make up and the blue wall paper. The next door had to be Buttercup's. This was just judging by the Pro wrestling posters that nearly covered green painted walls.

Leaving that room he stuck his head through the next door finding his target. A pink colored room with dozens of books riddling the shelfs and a red haired girl bundled up in her pink sheets silently crying. Danny stood there for a bit watching the crying girl wondering how he should approach her. He didn't even know how he was going to explain how he got in. He nervously played with the plastic handle of the bag he was holding earning him the attention of the girl with super hearing.

"Who's there!" She snapped with a sob still in her voice. Danny thought for a moment. He was going to tell her his secret anyway, so this was as good of a way as any to tell her.

He concentrated and let his body slowly appear in front of her "Hey" he said raising on of his hands in a half hearted attempt at greeting her. He smiled a bit as he watched her eyes widen.

"How did... did you just?" Danny wanted to laugh as he watched her stutter over question after question. He decided to save her from herself.

"Calm down. I'll explain every thing if your willing to listen" Blossom gave a small nod as she moved over in her bed making room for him to sit. He gladly took the seat and began to talk.

"Remember back at my place how you asked if the reason why I was so angry was because of Phantom?" Blossom first gave him a stare that said 'of course I remember that damn conversation' but she nodded her head yes all the same "Well it was Phantom. The reason why I was so angry that Phantom was on the TV is because..." The next words should have been easy but they weren't. He head dig deep in his resolve to get the courage to say those three simple words "I am Phantom. I went into hiding last ear and I just got upset when I saw that my cover got blown. And I took it all out on you. I'm really sorry." His last words he almost sobbed out. He looked up to gauge Blossom response and it wasn't the best. Her eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of her head and her teeth were clenched down, hard.

"You expect me to believe that your Danny Phantom! A ghost!"

"Yeah. Think about it. Fenton. Phantom. Sound a lot alike right. Plus I come from Amity Park, I'm the only son to a bunch of ghost hunters and we look almost exactly alike." Danny said putting up his best proof that he was Phantom, at the same time it made him wonder why no one else noticed these similarities. "It's also how I got all my scars. How else can someone get scars like that?!"

Blossom shook her head "You really are expecting me to believe this?"

"Yeah." He exclaimed "Please you got to believe me."

She crossed her arms "Show me some actual proof. Like turn into Phantom or something."

Danny shook his head "I'm not going to turn into Phantom again unless it's an emergency. He attracts to much attention from a few people I don't want you to meet." Blossom threw him another disbeliving look "Seriously. Coming in here invisible and making it past your sisters wasn't enough proof?"

"Nope."

He sighed as he cracked the knuckles of his right hand "Fine, watch this" With a tiny push Danny summoned his ecto energy to his hand. Engulfing it in a eerie glowing green flame that would spark red every so often. Danny couldn't but feel a certain amount of pride when he saw the flickers of red. Someone once told him about how ecto energy's color reflected the power and nature of a ghost. And if you had a red colored energy it meant one of two thing, either you exstreamly twisted or exstreamly powerful. Sometimes it meant both but Danny was guessing that his meant he was getting stronger.

Looking up from his flame he saw Blossom looking in disbelief at his flame. She kept on trying to figure out how he was doing it. "How are you?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders as he let the flame die from his hand "There was an accident in my parents lab a few years ago. There Ghost Portal wasn't working so I went and took a look inside of it. And my Dad being the genius that he was put the on switch on the inside of the dang thing. When I pushed the button the machine half killed me and put ghost DNA in me. And wallah, Danny Phantom was born."

Blossom didn't know what to think at the moment. What he just told her sounded almost impossible but she deals with crap like this everyday. Still it was weird.

Danny noticed the confuse look on her face "DO I really have to show you something else?" He asked in an 'please don't make me' kind of way.

"No. I believe you, it's just a lot to take in." she started to play with her hair "But it's kind of cool. Dating a super hero."

Danny let out a wide smile "Yeah I know. I going out with you remember." He said as he put his arm around her and pulled her in close.

She smiled as she adjusted herself to comfortable in his embrace "Yeah, I remember." She then took notice to the bag that he had in his left hand.

"What's that?" Danny looked down at what she talking about and remembered the gift he got for her.

Danny reached down into the bag and carefully took out the box inside "It's an apology gift. I hope you like it."He said as he placed the gift down in her hands.

She looked down at the box and then looked up at Danny almost to ask if she had permission to open it. "Go ahead open it up." Without needing to be told twice she tore the lid of the box open and removed a tiny glass bottle. She looked the bottle over, examining it's shape and how the liquid moved inside of it.

"Pretty."

"Yeah. Took forever to pick out. It smells good to."

"Really?" She asked turning around to look up at him.

"Yeah, it smells a lot like you do." Blossom started to blush.

"What's the point of getting me a perfume I already smell like?"

Danny picked up a few strands of her hair and gave it a quick sniff before moving on to kiss her on the neck "So you smell doubly as good." Blossom started to blush even more. "So, were good now right Blossom?"

She nodded her head a bit "Still a little angry though."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me any sooner." Danny just smiled as he pulled her closer. But after a few minutes he reluctantly let go of her.

"I think I better go before your sisters catch me."

Blossom frowned but she decided "Okay but call me later" Danny bent down and kissed her on top of her head.

"I will. Later." Showing off Danny jumped towards the wall and fell through.

Blossom stared at the wall her boyfriend just flew through "That is so cool."

**Finally, I'm done. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay sorry it took me so long to update but what do you expect i was a senoir in high school and the past three months were hetic with a bunch of shit. Plus I found a beta and she shall now be my offical beta. Toobad i got impaitent and so she didn't get to look this one over.  
Okay now that all that's done enjoy your long awaited chapre (hopefully it'll shut Anti-h up)**

**Chapter eight: Beach**

Blossom let out a satisfied sigh as she shifted herself into her sleeping boyfriend's chest. He fell asleep on her coach with his arms wrapped around and his Mp3 blearing random songs. She loved the feeling of being protected in his slightly cold arms while she sat in his lap. No one besides her family ever thought that a super-hero needed to be protected but he knew and understood that they need to be protected more than anyone else.

Why wouldn't he? He was secretly one of the greatest hero's this world has ever seen, Danny Phantom. He told her last week after a fight they had and to explain why he snapped he told her his secret. He told her he was only angry because he was hoping that no one would see him in his "ghost form".

Something he kept hidden from the world for a whole year. Something he said only attracted attention from the wrong type of people. People he didn't want Blossom to know about or meet.

Blossom tried to get him to talk about these people but he refused to answer. The only thing he said about them was that he could careless about most of the ghost he fought, it was the ones that were still alive that scared him the most. Other than that they rarely talked about his powers or his super hero life.

She didn't really care though. As long as she had him, she didn't mind. He made this summer into the best one of her life. Too bad she has to go back to school next week. Danny was already in early admission college but he still had a lot of free time to be around her. But she would be forced to stay in school for seven or more hours in a building she absolutely couldn't stand. Well, not unless the Mayor called her and her sisters to save the city, but other than that stuck there forever. At least she had her annual end of summer two day family beach trip to look forward to.

She mentally slapped herself in the head, she still hasn't invited Danny yet. When they started this whole tradition the Professor said it was okay to bring a friend along and a boyfriend counted as a friend. So he couldn't say anything against it.

Blossom turned her head to look up at her boyfriend "Danny?" she said shaking him a little, trying to get his attention. But he didn't wake up, didn't even stir. So she tried again taking off his headphones and shaking him a bit harder "Danny."

Danny grumbled and shifted his weight, but he still didn't wake up. Blossom smirked to herself, she knew one sure fire way to wake him up. She shifted herself in his lap to face him, propped his head up to look her in the face and then she planted a kiss right on his lips.

It didn't take long for the unconscious boy to start to return the kiss and as usual make it even deeper. He leaned forward while he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and propped her mouth open with his tongue. She felt the usual chill run up and down her spine as he moved his tongue around her mouth almost making her want to moan.

She really loved kissing this guy, such an incredible feeling that swept over her. Even when the kiss wasn't deep and just a peck on the lips she could feel a spark run through her whole body. And from what Danny told her, he got the same feeling.

She reluctantly broke off the kiss with a gasp "Awake now?" She asked with a slight slur to her voice.

"Yeah" He said trying to lean forward to continue to kiss his girl. Blossom honestly didn't get this boys stamina, here she was out of breath form that kiss but he didn't even need to take a breath for round two.

"Hold it." She said putting her hand in his face "I didn't wake you up for a make out session."

Danny pouted for a second before he asked why she woke him up then. "I wanted to invite to go to the beach with me and my family this weekend."

"The beach?" Danny asked nervously and Blossom knew exactly why he was acting so nervous.

"Don't worry. You can wear a shirt the whole time if you want. No one else gets to see those, but me." Danny couldn't help but smile at the fact that Blossom took ownership over his scars. He knew for a fact that most of the other girls he went out with thought they were disgusting, which they were, but Blossom just accepted them. She accepted them as a part of him, the boy she liked and he was pretty sure would eventually love.

"I'd love to but I'm pretty sure your family wouldn't be a 100 percent on that. Actually I'm pretty sure your sisters hate my guts."

"They do not."

"Bubbles threatened to shove a tree up my ass!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way, besides didn't you here that when you snuck in last week."

"Yeah, but it still scares the crap out of me." he said making a obviously fake shiver, which earned him a light shove from Blossom. "What, it does."

Blossom rolled her eyes "So do you want to come?" Danny honestly wanted to say no because he knew how awkward the whole trip with him in it would be and he hated being in awkward situations. But Blossom had to go and pull out her puppy dog pout on him.

'Does every girl have to have that damn look? And why does hers work so damn well?!' Danny angrily thought to himself before replying yes. "But don't blame me for any awkward moments that might and defiantly will happen on this trip."

Blossom didn't care. She just planted another kiss on his lip and ran off to tell her dad. "This weekend is going to suck. I just know it."

The next day really wasn't going well for Danny. Not only did he have to wake up at six in the morning but then he had to sit in the back. Away from Blossom, who sat in the front, and was forced to sit in between two super powered girls who wanted to rip him a new one.

He spent the next four hours in silence, trying not to say or do anything wrong and get some sort of bodily injury from the two sisters. He listened into the conversations while the hours went on. It was mostly just the planning for what they'll do when they reach the beach and fond memories of past trips.

Honestly he felt like an outcast the whole trip. The only times he was actually talked to was when the Professor said that he and Danny would be sharing a room and when Blossom tried to talk to him. Key word being tried. The two sisters would always interrupt the conversation and turn it away from Danny.

Danny would just sigh and go back to his music, praying that the car would hurry up and reach the hotel they would be staying in for the weekend. His wish didn't get answered for another hour but at least he was able to get out of that damn car.

The hotel was pretty big and looked pretty fancy, probably a three star hotel. But through the fancy you could tell it didn't cost that much to get in. People moved in and out of the hotel at an almost constant rate due to the fact everyone was either trying to get to the or trying to leave/get into the hotel.

As he looked the hotel over he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Buttercup standing there giving him an evil smile. "What?" He asked as nicely as he could, working through the irritation he had for the girl.

The girl's smile widened when she heard the annoyance in the young man's voice "Since we have to keep our powers hidden you'll have to carry most of the luggage." Danny gulped when he heard this.

"Most?" Still smiling Buttercup pointed to a large pile of green, pink and blue bags that were laying outside the car. Danny felt his eyes widen as he looked at the pile 'this is only a two day trip! Why the hell do the need so much stuff' But after that thought hit his mind he realized what the girl was trying to do. She was trying to de-man him in front of Blossom by saying he couldn't carry a few bags, it didn't matter there were like twenty of them filled with god knows what. And she was probably going to have similar ideas through out the trip.

With a sigh Danny went over to the bags and picked up all of them with little to no problem. Placing them in comfortable positions on his body making it look like the load wasn't heavy at all. He shifted some of the bags to one hand and brought his other to grab Blossom's. Interlacing his fingers with hers, causing the red head to blush a shade that nearly matched a tomato.

This was the first time hey actually held hands. Sure they kissed and cuddled but that was all in private. So she wasn't used to public displays of affection but she had to admit she liked it.

Danny leaned over to whisper in his girlfriend's ear "Let's hurry up and get inside before Buttercup figures out some other way to mess with me." Blossom looked over to see a fuming Buttercup talking with a giggling Bubbles. She almost put the scene off until she heard the sick twist to the usually innocent laugh.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you" She said feeling sorry for whatever tortures her sisters were about o put him through.

"Maybe but then again if I didn't come I wouldn't see you in a bikini." Danny said making the red head blush again.

"Who said I was going to wear a bikini!?"

Danny's grin grew larger as he continued his teasing "You mean you're not. Jip." Blossom puffed her cheeks out at his comment

"Jerk."

"You know you love it." Danny said with his ever growing grin as he and Blossom walked inside the hotel. It wasn't much but it looked like a nice place to stay. Hard wood floors with a large rug in the middle displaying the hotel's emblem, a small gift store to the right of a very large reception desk and to the right of the desk was a small café which gave the room a strong cinnamon scent. Standing in front of the reception desk was the Professor who just obtained two key cards for the room.

"Nice place." Danny commented as the couple walked over to the Professor.

"Isn't it?" The professor said with a smile "It's a nice little place we found a while ago. Here's your key card Blossom. I managed to get two rooms on the same floor. Me and Danny have room 312 and you and your sisters have room 317."

"Thanks Professor." Blossom chimed as she took the card.

"Where are your sisters by the way?"

"Outside trying to figure out ways to torture Danny on the trip." Blossom said dead panned as she dragged Danny into the elevator with her "Tell them we'll be upstairs."

"Wait I need my room card!" Danny yelled right before the elevator doors slammed in his face "Good going Super-girl. Now how am I supposed to get into my room?"

"Just phase through the walls."

"Trying to stay low remember. Have been for a little over a year now." Danny said walking out the elevator doors and went to the girl's room to be for the next two days.

"No big the Professor will be here soon, besides you need to drop all that stuff off in my room any way." Blossom said pointing to the bags in his arm and on his back.

Danny in turn looked at the bags with a mild surprised look on his face "I honestly forgot I had these on."

Bloom just smiled as she opened room 317's door. The room was averaged sized, had two beds and a small bathroom with a shower. Just your basic everyday hotel room, at least it seemed nice. "Just put the bags on the bed." Blossom instructed her boyfriend who did his job diligently.  
But after he did said job he clung his right arm around his girlfriends waist and pulled her in "Jobs done. Do I get a treat?" his voice sounded playful the whole time, causing the red head to blush.

"M-maybe…" her voice seemed to failing her as he brought her in closer and tilted her head up to face him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He leaned in to collect his 'treat' but right when he was in kissing distance a glob of sunscreen landed on top of his head. Breaking the embrace with his girlfriend he tried to shake the sunscreen out of his hair.

Blossom was less than happy when she was let out of their embrace and immediately searched the room for the cause. Didn't take long, seeing how the green eyed perpetrator was laughing her ass off with the sunscreen in her hand leaning on a gigging blonde to keep her up.

"Buttercup!"

The two sisters quickly straightened themselves out and looked at their sister "Sorry. Guess I squeezed too hard. Well he needs sunscreen anyway, I mean we are going to the beach and we wouldn't want him to get burnt." Buttercup tried to sound as innocent as she could but failed.

"Thanks for the concern," Danny said in a flat toned but obviously sarcastic voice "But I don't burn. Haven't since I was like thirteen." He finished his sentence by flicking the last of the sunscreen in his hair at Buttercup.

"Hey!"

"Accident." He said in the same tone she used less than a minute ago. "So when we heading to the beach?' He asked bring the conversation away from a possible fight.

"As soon as you're out of this room and let us change." Buttercup nearly growled.

"Okay I guess I'll get changed to." With that said he picked his single bag out of the mess of bags on the bed and went over to the room he and the Professor would be sharing.

He knocked on the door unsure if the Professor was there or not. But to his relief there the man was opening the door for him. The Professor was all ready for the beach, a bit too much with the snorkeler on his head and an inflatable giraffe on his waist. Shaking himself from the odd sight he entered the room.

The room looked about the same as the girls' just the furniture was reversed to fit the side of the building. Danny quickly made his way to the bathroom and dug his way through his duffel bag to find the beach wear he picked out for the trip. A long sleeved black under armour shirt, baggy gray sweat pant and to top it off a blue buttonless Hawaiian shirt. He wasn't planning on swimming so this outfit was perfect for him and it fit the beach's mood.

He walked out the bathroom and gave the Professor a slight nod telling him he was ready to go. When they walked out into the hall way they found the three girls standing there waiting for them, Danny put the quick change off to super speed.

Each respective girl was wearing a different bathing suit. Buttercup was wearing a green and black wet suit with a pair of goggles strapped to her forehead. Bubbles was wearing a rather frilly looking blue bikini, accompanying this outfit was a light blue bag that she carried over her shoulder. They both looked good but what really got his attention was Blossom.

She was wearing a formfitting white swimsuit that brought out her every curve, a gold ring was laced in-between the material of her breast helping to show off the said assets, her long hair tied back into a pony tail and her pink eyes scanning him over like he was her.

"Wow! Look at those guys check each other out!" Bubbles blurted in her overly bubbly tone causing said couple to blush.

"So uh, are we ready to go?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to calm his blush.

"Yep!" Bubbles yelled and Buttercup grumbled.

"Okay then," Danny said as he walked over to Blossom and took her hand "Then let's go."

The beach wasn't far away from the hotel, barely a twenty minute walk but it would have been worth walking a few hours to be at this beach. Why? Just because this beach looked amazing.

A large sandy shore, decent sized waves crashing in the shore, a few volley ball nets set up randomly through out, a picnic area with two or three restaurants, there was probably more but Danny couldn't see it. "This is a really, really nice beach."

"Right!" Danny looked down at the smiling blonde and was pretty sure she was up to something, he just couldn't figure out what.

"So you aren't going swimming?" Buttercup said in a pretty bittersweet sounding voice that brought Danny out of his thoughts of how the Blonde was planning his torture.

"Uh yeah. I'm not swimming; I'm a little skin shy." Both of Blossom sisters then went to look him up and down.

"Why? You look in pretty good shape." Bubbles said still looking at his abs.

"Just am, I guess." Danny said quickly wanting to get away from this conversation. But Buttercup gave a sly smile.

"So what, are you hiding an embracing birthmark or something?" Danny started to stutter with his answer which caused the green eyed girl to smile even more. She was about send in another comment if Blossom didn't interrupt her.

"I think I found a good spot over here. Danny, help me set up." She said as she dragged her grateful boyfriend away and giving a quick glare at her sister. The sister in question had an evil smirk on her face and was putting a plan together in her head.

After putting down the four towels they would use to lay on Danny sat down on his and pulled out his Mp3. Soon he was accompanied by Blossom who settled herself in-between his legs and used his chest as a head rest. As soon as she was situated in her spot Danny wrapped his arms over her shoulder and pulled her in tight, after this Blossom leaned in deeper into his chest and pulled out her book. This was their official comfort zone and here they would stay for as long as possible.

They both turned their heads when they heard a clicking sound. Turning they found the Professor with his camera out "Sorry, it looked like a Kodak moment, so I had to take a picture." The couple started to blush but quickly returned to their bliss. After a few minutes Danny asked Blossom a question.

"So why aren't you swimming?"

Blossom just shrugged in his embrace "I usually don't. I mostly look forward to this trip because of the fireworks."  
"Fireworks?"

"Yeah. Every year they have a big firework festival around the same time and it's always better than the fourth of July!" Her voice was excited and she moved her hands in an exaggerated manner as she went on to talk about the last year's festival.

"Sounds cool." Danny said with a small laugh at his girlfriends antics. Blossom just looked up at him and smiled "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking foreword to watching them with you." Danny just smiled at this statement and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get back to your book." He said in a teasing manner causing the Power Puff to stick her tongue out at him but did as she was told.

After a few minutes their bliss was interrupted again "Um…" Looking up the two saw a tanned teenager holding a volleyball in his hands "Worry to interrupt yah, but we kind of have uneven teams and we were hoping you could be on a team."

Since he was turned sixteen Danny has loved exercising and playing sports so of course he wanted to play but he had Blossom in his lap right now but he really wanted to play. He looked down at Blossom with pleading eyes.

"Fine go. It'll be fun to watch the other team lose anyway." Danny kissed her on the lips and dropped his mp3 and Hawaiian shirt in her lap.  
"Thanks Super-girl!" Danny shouted as he and the tanned boy ran toward the Volleyball net. Blossom sighed as she walked over to watch carrying anything of value with her.

The sand court was about thirty by fifty with the net being in the center. Two other teens stood waiting on the other side of the net as Danny and the tanned boy enter the court. "About time you got back David. Found somebody?"  
"Yeah, had to interrupt his time with his girl but he doesn't seem to mind plus he's in decent shape" said the smileing teen as he pointed to Danny.

"This is the same as the indoor type right?"

David shook his head "About, plus we play by altered rules. All we have to do is score twenty one and we win."

Danny put on an evil smirk "Easy." The two on the other side didn't seem to like that statement but they put it aside and started the game.  
David quickly served the ball over the net sending it towards one of his friend who like a professional sent it back over. The boy smirked as he knew the ball was too high for most people to get to plus it was aimed to hit the corner of the court so it would be hard to send back. But that smile of his disappeared when he saw Danny jump high in the air and sent the ball down in a hard spike.

The three boys looked at where the ball was spiked and noticed that it left an impact that made the sand separate like two feet. Danny just smiled at their reactions "1-0. Your serve, hurry up" His voice sounding excited, his eyes intense and the adrenaline just starting to enter his veins.

Blossom on the side just smiled as she saw her boy starting to get into his little 'mode'. She saw it a few times when she peaked in on him in his training room; it was when he really started to pound down on that poor bag. "Go Danny!" She shouted from the side earning a stare from some people, which she didn't care about, and a wave from her boy.

The other team picked the ball up again not really believing what just happened and served it over again. Their friend David hit back into the air and once again Danny jumped up and spiked the ball down hard. He put on that smile again and gave the score.

The two of them just gave a cruel smile back. They were both holding back since they were more experienced in the game and could be considered pros but this guy pushed it and they were going to go all out on his ass.

When Danny went to spike it again the guy was right at the net sending the ball back down. Danny wasn't sure if it was legal or not but he reached his foot out and sent the ball back in the air for David to run up and send the ball back over.

When Danny landed back on the ground he turned to David and asked "That legal?'

"Not really sure, don't really care. As long as they don't say anything we're good." The match continued pretty evenly for a long time. At one point no one got a point for about ten minutes.

At the match grew longer the larger the crowd watching got. And why wouldn't they, it was a pretty intense match. Several people cheering, including two of the three Utoniums that showed up. Of course leading the cheering for Danny was Blossom, who honestly never thought she would ever get to cheer for a boyfriend so she put her all into it.

After about an hour worth of playing Danny's team finally won 21-19. All players hit the ground in a pant, even Danny who was fairing the best by still standing was winded and sweating.

Blossom walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek "Good job."

He smiled at her and thanked her between breaths. Noticing how winded he was she offered to go get him a drink, which he immediately thanked and pleaded her for. And with a smile she went over to the picnic area to buy him a drink.

After Blossom left the two other Utonium sisters walked over to him both carrying a hidden evil smile. "Good job Danny." Buttercup said in the voice recognized as 'the prank is coming soon' voice.

"Thanks" He said in a dry voice still trying to catch his breath.

"You must be hot, right?" Bubbles said failing even worse to hide her tone.

"Ok, what are you guys planning, and hopefully it's better than you other attempts." Danny said obviously tiered of their attempts to hide an incoming prank.

With that said both girls grabbed part of his under armour. "We're just going to help you cool off." Bubbles chimed innocently.  
"Let's see that birthmark!" Buttercup yelled signaling her sister to pull at the same time. Both girls used a bit of their super strength and easily ripped the tight shirt clean off Danny's body.

At first the two started to laugh hoping to see a silly birth mark or a stupid tattoo but their laughter was quickly stunted. As was the sound for a good portion of the beach, but the sound returned soon. At first there was a few gasp, some kids started to cry and finally there were several people whispering to each other.

Danny himself was frozen where he stood. He could feel the people's eyes tracing his scars, making him remember the pain each one of the cause, how they got their and why they got their. His head started spin, his eyes couldn't focus and the taste from last night's burger was returning.

Danny forced his wobbly legs over to where Blossom had left his Hawaiian shirt. He slowly slid into the shirt trying to cover as much of his skin as possible. He then turned to the Professor. "M-may I have the key to our room?" His voice was sickly and filled with pain.

"Sure, here" The Professor said as he handed the card over to Danny having mixed emotion in his eyes and a dozen questions in his head.  
"Th-thank you" Danny managed to say before he made his way down the path. Stopping once before he left to puke by a tree. After he left the crowd started disbursing, most talking about what they just saw and a few were trying to calm their kids down. One thing everybody had to agree on was that what ever that boy has been through it must have been horrible.

The two sister still stood where they were stunned holding the ripped under armour in their hands. They were only brought out of their spell when they heard a familiar voice "Where did everybody go?" Turning around they saw a confused looking Blossom holding two bottles of water in hand.

"Blossom it was horrible! We wanted to teases Danny by pulling off his shirt and when we did…" Bubbles never got to finish her sentence as her face was hit by an open palm, the same palm soon met Buttercups face. Both girls knew this wasn't as hard as their sister could hit but it probably would have felt better if she did.

"You BITCHES!" Blossom yelled, her face red and tears threatening to leave her eyes. She easily put together what happened and she didn't like it on bit "He just got comfortable enough with ME to talk about his scars, if just barely and you go and rip his shirt off in front of dozens of strangers!"

Buttercup tried to retort by saying if someone had that many scars he was obviously dangerous but Blossom shut her up again. "You Idiot! You don't know him nor can you even dare judge him!" Blossom turned her back on her sisters and brought her attention to her father "Where did he go." Sounding more like a demand then a question

The Professor pointed down the path he went "He said he was heading back to the room." Blossom started to run down the path at an Olympic pace, trying her best not to go too fast and ruin the cover she had here. But after about half a minute of that pace she decided to screw her cover and go full blast. In a blast of neon pink she quickly caught up to a shaking Danny.

"Danny!" She yelled making the black haired boy turn his head. His shaking decreased a bit but it was still there.

"H-hey Blossom" Danny said trying to force as smile but could barely get his lips to rise. Blossom frowned at this attempt but put it aside as she rushed up and hugged his shaking form.

"I'm sorry." She said sobbing into his Hawaiian shirt.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Danny said trying to steady himself so he could possibly soothed the crying girl. "You did nothing wrong."  
"I know I'm sorry for what my sisters did and the fact that you have those scars." She leaned in deeper into the boy making him loose his balance. Landing on his ass he started to cradle the crying girl.

He smiled as she cried in his arms. It felt good for someone to cry over his scars when he couldn't, no matter how much pain they caused. Sure others knew about he had these scars and how he got them but they all just gave him sympathetic looks and said "We're proud of you" or "We understand". But none of them thought to talk to him about this or to cry with him when he got them.  
But now he has someone to cry for him when can't and it felt amazing.

After a few minutes of crying Blossom settled herself into her usual position in his lap. Danny looked down at her "You know you cry a lot?"

"Shut up." She then turned her head to look up at him "So, do you want to talk about it?" She asked, a pleading tone was evident in her puffy pink eyes.

Danny thought for a bit and decided to talk to her about how he got a good chunk of his scars. He gave her a small nod and pulled down the collar of his shirt revealing the burn mark on his collar bone that lead a bit to his neck. "You see this burn."  
She gave a small nod.

"What does it look like?" Blossom started to examine the mark. At first she thought it was just one big misshapen square but looking closer she noticed the base of the mark had five streaks leaving it. One traced just below his neck the other four stretched over to his back.  
It didn't take her long to see what it looked like

"It's a hand print!"

"Yep. That, my other burn mark and a few of my other scars are all from the same bastard. He rates in the top five in my hate list, same for my respect list. Me and him fought five times. Last time was last year in Japan. The fight got out of hand and well, you heard of the 'Second coming of Hiroshima'?"

"You mean that huge explosion that took out part of the city and the high way? That was you?" Blossom asked almost dumbfounded. No one really knew what happened that day just that the city was warned to evacuate before a series of explosions occurred followed by one giant blast of red and green. All that was left in the crater war ruble, ash and surprisingly ice. They could never find the cause. At first they thought it was nuclear but there was no radiation that implicated that. Just intense heat and slight traces of ectoplasm that researchers put off as possible unlucky citizens with some unfinished business.

"Yeah that was us. That guy is probably one of the few people in the world who can go toe to toe with me and still walk away alive."

"Wait, alive? Meaning he's not a ghost?" Blossom asked a little shocked.

"What's so weird about that? I mean you're super powered and still alive. And I'm sure you fought other living super humans."

Blossom gave a small nod "So what could he do? I mean for someone to do that to you…"

Danny thought for a moment "Well his main power was to light his hands on fire with these gloves of his. And this wasn't just an ordinary fire either, it burned hotter that another I ever felt and it didn't feel like a flame either when it hit you, more like a really hard rock. Plus the flame could hurt me while I was intangible." Blossom's eyes went wide at that information "Then using his glover he could fly, sort of. He moved at speeds I could barely keep up with. He was strong, not at strong as me but he could probably lift a hummer or a big rig if he wanted to. And he's almost as good at using ice as I am. And if that wasn't bad enough he could summon this little lion thing to help him fight, annoying little bugger. The thing could turn into a cape for him to use as a shield, it was a real pain"

Blossom had to admit this guy would have given her and her sisters a run for their money. "But that wasn't the worst part about him." Blossom blinked 'it gets worse' "This bastard eyes, when he was in a fight got lit with this fire that aloud him to see me while I was invisible and help him predict my attacks. It was a bitch, plus the bastard had a gun. I mean who brings a gun to a super powered fight, got a scar from that too" the last part he mumbled a bit, but Blossom smiled seeing at how much Danny was improving by talking about it.

A thought suddenly jolted in her head "You said respected too, what do you mean by that?"

"At one point in time I found a slave ring, a really big one. When I went to bust it up they had weapons I didn't expect them to have. Particularly anti-ghost weapons, meaning they were expecting me to come eventually. Right when I thought I was done 'he' busted in with a bunch of his lackeys, a few of them had powers like his but not as strong, and took out the entire compound. When I asked him why he did that he just said 'Even the underworld has to have some dignity' and he just left. He may be a sleaze ball but he's got my respect."

Blossom grew curious about this man Danny seemed to hate and respect at the same time "So who is he?"

Danny looked at her and shook his head "Someone I don't want you to meet." Blossom pouted a little but understood why he wouldn't tell her.

"If it's any consolation I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"The ability to get scars." Her voice was innocent and a little embarrassed "I mean I know a lot of people don't like scars especially girls. And I know they hurt and bring back bad memories. But that's kind of what I want, the memories I mean. Everyone has at least one scar to complain about or bring back a memory but me and my sisters don't have any scars, the whole invulnerability thing." Danny gave a small nod to the girls reasoning. He understood. Even if it did seem a little twisted he could understand wanting to like everyone else

They sat in the middle of the path for a few more hours getting weird looks from others that walked by but they didn't care. After a while they started to get up and move towards the hotel. Danny squeezed Blossom's hand every time gave him a disgusted look or let out a gasp. "I need a better shirt or at least one that buttons up" Danny mumbled as they walked up the path to the hotel.

Blossom brought his hand up to her lips and gave it gentle kiss to help comfort him. Which it did, until they made it into the hotel. Where a little girl started to cry at the sight of him bring the whole rooms attention towards him.

Right when his legs started to get wobbly again Blossom dragged him to the elevator and practically tossed him inside. He gave her his thanks and leaned on a wall to breath.

He cursed himself for being so weak despite being a superhero, or ex-superhero. Getting weak just from people seeing his scars, the trauma was worse than he thought. He looked over to see a worried Blossom, he felt bad that he ruined her trip to the beach "So when are the fireworks?" Danny said in a small attempt to make this trip to still be enjoyable.

Blossom jumped a little bit at this question but quickly put a smile on her face. "Eight-thirty!" He smiled as he watched her pink eyes shine. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

"Well it's almost five. So I think I'm just going to take a nap right now but when eight comes around well go find a spot to watch okay?" Danny earned himself a pretty excited smile from Blossom whose eyes started to space off in anticipation.

When the door to the elevator open Danny wobbled out with a semi excited semi concerned Blossom next to him. Danny quickly opened the door to his room and practically jumped in the bed. He pulled out his cell-phone, set the alarm for seven-forty five and slammed his head into the pillow.  
When closed his eyes he felt the mattress shift as a new weight added itself to the bed "What are you doing?" He asked not opening his eyes. Knowing full well it was his girlfriend that got on the bed.

She nuzzled herself right under his chin and rested her head on his shoulder "Taking a nap."

"What if your dad walks in?"

"You have the key so he's stuck out there and if he wants to get in he has to deal with it." Danny sighed, this girl confused him to no end but he liked it that way. Kept things interesting.

"Fine, whatever" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist "You won't here me complaining." He smiled a bit as blossom adjusted herself in the new embrace.

Danny quickly fell into a comfortable sleep, shifting only to get more warmth from Blossom. Needless to say he was pissed when his phone started to ring and vibrate. He was tempted to toss it out the window but he had to get up because he promised Blossom.

He nudged the sleeping girl in his arms "Super-girl wake up. Time to find a good place for fireworks." Blossom made a groggy sound but eventually started to open her eyes.

"Should we meet up with your family somewhere?" Blossom shot him a look and then went on to puff out her cheeks.

"I'm still angry at them."

"Oh come on Super-girl. I'm over it already. They didn't know so just forgive them." Blossom stared at him for a few seconds before shouting fine. Danny smirked at the action before he got up and shuffled through his duffle bag to find a familiar long sleeved white shirt. After shoving it over his head he practically ordered her to call them.

Honestly he didn't want to be near the sisters right now but he didn't want to be 'that guy' that drove a wedge in a family, so he was making sure they made up quick.

After a few seconds of talking on the phone Blossom shut her cell and turned to Danny "They said they'd meet up with us in the lobby"

"Where were they this whole time?"

"Don't know don't care."

"Blossom…"

"I'm trying. It's just you're my first boyfriend and those both had one before, bubbles had like twelve. And I really want things to work with you but they keep on trying to get between us and…" Danny went over to her putting her in a hug and started to rock her.

"Shhh. It's okay. Things are going to work between us, don't worry." When he was sure that she calmed down he slipped his fingers into hers and brought her over to the door "Come on, let's go see your family." She gave a small smile and followed him out the door.

When the reached the lobby the found the rest of the Utoniums waiting for them in the café. Danny instantly looked away not wanting to see any looks of disgust or suspicion. Blossom just stared at her sisters, anger ever present in her eyes.

After a few second of awkward silence Bubbles spoke up "Um, we're sorry for tearing off your shirt." Buttercup nodded her head and gave her own apology.

"I-it's fine" Danny started only top be interrupted by a 'no it's not' by Blossom "Yes, yes it is. You guys didn't know but you do now so no more moments like that, right?"

Both girls gave a small nod "Good. Hopefully that didn't ruin your guys' day"

The Professor shook his head "Not at all. Besides we all usually look forward to the fireworks."

"Yeah Blossom was telling me about them. She seems to really like them." Danny said as he grinned at his blushing girl. "What, you did. Nothing to blush about"

"L-let's just get to the beach so we can watch the fireworks."

The mood of the group slowly lightened but it was still obvious Danny was trying not to get attention. But when night came Danny tapped Blossom on the shoulder and told her to follow him.

"Where are we going Danny?"

He looked around real quick "Okay this is going to feel weird for a bit but trust me it'll be worth it." Blossom stared at him confused for a second before an unfamiliar feeling of weightlessness came over her. She looked down to see two things she wasn't expecting. One she was floating in the air and two was what she didn't see. She couldn't see her own feet or Danny for that matter.

"Calm down Blossom. I just made us intangible and invisible." Danny said as he calculated where they should float.

Blossom went along with the unfamiliar feeling of someone else flying for her and asked him what he was doing.

"You'll see soon" Even if she couldn't see him she new he had one of his smiles on. Danny looked down and saw someone do what he was waiting for "Here it comes. You might want to cover your ears. Even if the sound is muffled by intangibility it's still pretty loud."

"What are you.." Here question was interrupted by a loud whistling sound that whished past her and Danny. Looking up she saw a blast of green sparks rain down and still watched as they went through her.

It was pretty. Seeing a firework so close Her state of astonishment only continued when more fire works tore into the sky around her, some even exploding where they floated.

Yellow, green, red, and a dozen other colorful flames rained down round them. But the only thing she felt was the pair of warm arms holding them close to a pleasantly cool body. At that moment she decided, this was the best summer of her life.

**See DivineDemon lean over and puke from exaugstion. That was the longest chapter i have ever written. You people better review it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a question. If a person reveals their true selves in their writing (or who they want to be) then what does my writing say about me? And since my style is changing does that mean I too am changing or does it just mean I'm growing up?**

**Ps. Who can ever figure out who the villain from last chapter was gets a cookie, mommy's special chocolate chip.**

**On another note, I graduated, Class of 2009 bitch, be jealous. No more high school! Which kind of makes this chapter ironic. Oh and for all those complaining I'm taking too long shut up, I started writing this two days after the last chapter, so there. Be fucking patent, I'm trying.**

**Chapter nine: School days**

Blossom hated first days of school. Loud kids just getting louder as they met up with their friends, freshmen cluttering the hallways and everybody avoiding her like the plague.. Her sisters pretty much abandoned her at the door to go meet with their separate clicks, jocks for Buttercup and pretty much any girl interested in her looks with Bubbles.

She didn't really mind, her sisters had their business and she has hers. Which was to make her way to home room and pray for the day to go by faster.

Her homeroom was on the bottom of the floor practically in the back of the school and considering how large Townsville High is that is very annoying to get to at a normal pace. But it did help to have the people in front of you parting away from you like Moses and the Red Sea.

As she entered her homeroom she took note that the teacher wasn't there yet so she decided to find her assigned sheet that was marked by a little slip of paper on the desk. She shifted herself into her seat and started a small debate in her head; read her book or text Danny. She guessed he was probably sleeping and wouldn't wake up by a mere cell phone ring tone, honestly that boy sleeps through monster attacks. So she opted to read.

She was far done with _Citizen Hero_ and moved on to another book by the same author, _Grandsons of the Hunter. _This book was about three boys who all lost their parents in very different ways, a huge chemical explosion, eaten by a dragon, and dying in a crash landing to the planet. Each boy held a great power, a Meta human who could wield and create electricity, a boy who could use powerful magic, and last the boy with alien powers (some of which seemed useless at time). The three boys were then all brought to the same man who trained them all in his profession and the three grew close, considering each other brothers. They would go on small little missions that would eventually lead to a very big one. Sounded a little like a video game but she didn't mind, it was a good book.

She was at the part where the eldest brother Jacob was charging up to make a huge bolt of lightning to take down a particularly annoying opponent when her sister Bubbles walked in with a few of her friends. Chattering away about what they did over the summer. Bubbles even brought out the pictures from their beach trip. She didn't really care and kept her focus on her book until one certain picture showed up.

"Ooh who's this couple?" One girl asked with a slight blush on her face and feeling jealousy wrapping around her. The other girls started to crowd around and look at the picture of a very good looking black haired man lovingly wrapping his arms around a red head in a white swimsuit. Both people held a very content smile on their face and a gleam of happiness in their eyes.

"Oh, they look so sweet!"

"A little to intimate for public if you ask me"

"Yeah, well, I'm a little jealous" Another girl exclaimed as Bubbles took a look at the picture.

"That's just Blossom and Danny, they're always like that." She said in a shrug as she was used to seeing the overly sweet sight.

All the girls that crowed around Bubbles looked at her weird and then looked at the picture again "There is no way that's Blossom." One girl said in a good dose of disbelief. Most people would categorize Blossom as emotionless and scary, something no boy would want. So seeing her with some hot guy didn't add up. Plus the picture didn't even look like her; the girl in the picture seemed to glow and showed signs of beauty that they never thought Blossom could show.

"What's not me?" Blossom asked looking up from her book as she heard her name enter the conversation and that was rarely a good thing in a high school.

All the girls jumped including Bubbles at the sound of the girl's voice as none of them saw her sitting there. "Um, it's just we didn't think, well, that you had a boyfriend."

"What do you…" her voice trailed off as she saw the picture in her sisters hand "I told the Professor to delete that!" Blossom yelled as she practically jumped out of her seat to grab the photo from her sister, surprising many by her frantic state. Unfortunately Bubbles decided to be playful today.

She pulled the photo out of her sister's reach and kept moving it so Blossom couldn't get it "Bubbles! Give it!" Blossom said in a pretty whiney tone.

Bubbles paused and made a thinking pose "Nah. This is too much fun." Bubbles said as she put on her usual bubbly smile and giggle. Blossom puffed her cheeks at thins and tried to make a super speed sweep for it only for Bubbles to move just as fast to dodge. The two continued this little game till they were floating in the air.

"Come one, give it already!"

"Nope."

The rest of the class slowly pooled into the room and just stared at the very strange scene before them. Too bad for them that the third sister stepped in looking a little annoyed.

"What's going on?" Buttercup nearly groaned looking towards her usually more mature sister only to find her looking almost furious.

"Tell her to give me the picture!" Blossom yelled like some five year old demanding its toy, she even did a midair stomp to further the effect.

"What picture?" She turned to see Bubbles holding up said picture in a taunting way towards their sister. Buttercup plucked the picture out of her hands and handed it to Blossom "Considering what on this picture I think it's better to give it to Blossom."

Blossom smiled at her sister's attempt at retribution for what happened at the beach, both she and bubbles have acting extra nice to her ever since trying to prove that they were sorry but of course Bubbles was still Bubbles and she had to tease her sisters.

"Thanks"

"Party pooper" The three girls then flew down and took their seats, the pink one taking time to admire the picture before storing it safely in the side pocket of her bag. She then went back to her book hoping to get back to her reading, too bad for her the girls of her school were a bunch of gossip queens that need to know everything about everybody's personal lives. So she currently had a crowd of gossips around her desk.

"What?" Blossom asked while she blinked her eyes in a bit of surprise. Some of the girl's fidgeted but one was able to speak for them.

"What's his name?"

"What's he like?"Another one

"How long have you been going out?"

"Have you guys done it?" That one made Blossom turn a shade of red that only Danny usually saw.

"We haven't done it!" Blossom yelled before mumbling 'yet' under her breath.

Bubbles titled her head "But you stay over at his house all the time. And you still haven't done it?"

Blossom's blush intensified a little bit more "We just like to cuddle! It doesn't mean we're having sex!" again her blush increased just by saying the word 'sex'. Most of the people in the room seemed to smirk at her embarrassment and wanted to keep on pushing the issue. Too bad for them the teacher came in and she did not take crap from anyone, especially a bunch of overly hormonal juniors.

But that didn't stop the high school gossip from spreading across the building in a matter of minutes. Of course the rumor mill would alter the news slightly here in there going as far as to make Blossom as a lesbian or a sex slave. Obviously these rumors started to piss Blossom off and made her want to get out of school faster than before. The only good part of the day was she didn't have any classes with one particularly spoiled brat.

Well there was another bright side, Danny texted her in the middle of science class saying he would pick her up after class and he didn't care if she could fly or had super speed he was picking her up. He said they had to celebrate the fact he just got a job at the book store she always goes to, hence why he applied there. So once school ended she waited by the front door of the building waiting for a certain motorcycle to come by.

As she stood there man of the exiting students gave her weird looks. Which were either from the rumors or the fact someone who can fly was still here acting like she was waiting for a ride. Plus there was the fact she was humming a way too happy tone.

But here happy tone was turned into a groan when she saw a smug smile on a certain red heads face as she walked over. She was wearing a tight pair of hip hugging jeans and a tight yellow shirt. Her hair was in two puffy pony tails and a pair of golden loop earrings showed just beneath her hair. "Hey Princess." Blossom mumbled as the smug girl just kept on smiling.

"Hey Blossom, guess what? I heard some interesting rumors today." Blossom could see how she was trying to suppress her stupid shrill laughter. The power Puff honestly saw this coming some point today. Princess has always teased her and tries to put her down. She was actually the one that put the idea that Blossom was a monster in everybody's head

"Oh and what would those be?" Princess flinched a little bit noticing how different Blossom was from last year. She seemed more confident and held herself high instead of how she used to hunch over like she was trying to hide. A state that took Princess years to force her into.

Composing herself back into her proper posture Princess started her intended torment "Just that you turned into a total whore over break." Princess then looked her up and down "It seems like the rumors or true if you're wearing something like that."

Blossom looked down at her outfit and didn't see anything wrong with it. A pink T with a black band that circled around belly and a pair of semi tight blue jean, tight enough for Danny to admire but it was nowhere near as scandalous as Princess own where part of her thong could be seen. And her shoes were just a pair of tennis shoes, not a pair of skanky pumps like a certain rich girl. She really wanted to point that out but why bother.

Blossom just shrugged her shoulders "It's not that bad. I kind of like what I'm wearing." Once again Princess was taken back not expecting Blossom to act so, so casual. Her face soon turned from surprised to annoyed as she tried to make the girl feel bad.

"Well it is.. I don't even see why you would bother coming out dressing like that. I mean who are you trying to attract with that outfit, some more tricks?" Blossom started to ignore her and focus her attention to the main street entrance to the school "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Blossom gave her annoyed stare almost saying 'what the hell are you still doing here?' but her mood quickly lightened when she heard the sound of a smooth motorcycle engine coming onto the premise. Then again she was still getting pissed by the hand snapping in front of her face. "Could you stop that?"

"Could you listen to me you little Whore!" Princess yelled demanding respect from the Power Puff like she has for years, even going as far as to try and break her.

She was about to say more to the girl but she felt a large strong hand land on her shoulder and it squeezed tight. Not tight enough to hurt her but enough to show he could easily crush her. She turned around and saw one of the best looking guys she has ever seen. Messy raven colored hair, a sturdy build, tall like 6'2" tall and had a classic biker look in his leather jacket and blue jeans. But right now he was scaring the shit out of her with his eyes, very dark blue with hints of green slipping in and out of it looking down at her like he was going to kill her. "I really suggest you take back what you just said."

Princess tried to get over her fear but failed as she trembled over a chill that became ever present in the air "Why should I and who are you to but in someone else's conversation?"

The man let go of her shoulder and moved near Blossom "Simple I'm this girl's boyfriend and I am very, very protective." The man's every word sounded fierce and she could swear she heard an inhuman echo in some of his words. No words could describe her relief when his face softened and turned towards the heroin "Hey Super-girl you ready to go?"

The girl gave a cheerful nod "Hm!"

"Good." He said with a sly smile and lifted her over his shoulder and walked over to his bike with her struggling saying that it was embarrassing. "Too damn bad I find it funny" He responded to her constant complaints as she placed her on the back of his bike's seat and placed a pink helmet on her head.

"I told you I don't need this. I'm invulnerable!"

"And I told you I didn't care if you were made out of titanium, covered diamonds and wrapped in Kevlar. You are still wearing a helmet." He told her for what felt like the hundredth time since he bought the helmet.

As he put on his own black helmet he noticed a few stares from around the school yard but he really didn't care. He waited for Blossom to wrap her arms around his waist before he started his bike and speed away at speeds that were probably illegal.

One thing Danny loved about riding his bike with Blossom was the fact that she would cling tighter to him as he phased through traffic and buildings, calling him a asshole every once and a while. Just because you're invulnerable doesn't mean you don't freak out when you're going at a building at break neck speeds.

After riding around a while and scaring the little super hero on his back he stopped at a little restaurant he liked to go to. They made some of the best burgers he has ever had. After enjoying a bit of food the two started to talk about their days. Blossom was extremely happy to hear about his employee discount at the book store and Danny knew he was going to be shopping there a lot.

"So who was the bitch at the school?" Danny asked shoving a few more fries in his mouth.

"Danny! Language." Danny gave her his 'I don't really care' shrug but Blossom countered with a raised eyebrow saying 'you better start', which he of course replied with the famous sigh that almost all guys know of 'sure I'll do it' "Anyway, that was just Princess. She loves messing with me and my sisters, especially me but it's just better to ignore her."

Danny gave a slow nod. Understanding how bullies were since he was a constant punching bag back in the day "Still, I'll punch her lights out if she calls you a whore again."

Blossom snorted "Like you'd hit a girl"

"I will, I have and I've punched better looking girls then her." Despite how disturbing that statement sounded Blossom knew all the girls he hit were villains trying to cause harm, besides Danny was pretty chivalrous despite his 'I don't care what you are, if you hit me I hit you' policy. But he still got the evil eye "What? I'm part ghost, that makes me a very possessive person."

Blossom rolled her eyes at his excuse but still smiled as he sloppily finished the last of his meal "Good to go?" he asked after taking the last sip of his soda, she nodded and stood up with him after he slapped a twenty on the table.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Nah, tip."

"It was only fifteen dollars."

Danny shrugged "A good tip, besides I don't have anything smaller."

"And it had nothing to do with that waitress?" Blossom said casting a glance at the blonde who served them, the one who kept on eyeing her Danny every time she got a chance, acting like Blossom wasn't even there.

Danny gave Blossom an evil smile and tried to suppress a laugh "Are-are you jealous."

"It's not funny."

"Yes is, just a tiny bit" Danny said making a hand gesture signifying a small amount, making Blossom pout at him. "Oh come on, you know I…" Danny leaned obviously embraced about what he was about to say "Love you, more than I have anyone else." Sure a parking lot wasn't the best place to confess something like that but hey he meant it.. And it didn't matter where they were Blossom's face would still light up like a Christmas tree or stop her from smashing her lips against his lips for it.

She even lifted them into the air in excitement. That was the first time he actually said he loved her and well it felt good just to hear it.

She stopped the kiss and leaned her forehead on his. "I love you too" It was almost a whisper but he still heard the words and smiled broadly at her, then he looked down.

"Um, Blossom you do realize we are hovering over the restaurant right?" Danny didn't mind floating or flying but he hated making scenes and this was defiantly a scene.

Blossom herself really didn't notice that she started flying sheepishly laughed and lowered them down to Danny's bike.. "Ooops."

Danny just shrugged it off and had her hop on the back of his bike. On the ride back to her house she seemed to lean more into Danny. Not that he minded or that she noticed, it was just there. A few words just made their relationship stronger than it was before and that was already pretty damn strong.

Blossom literally floated off Danny's bike when she got off to get to her door, making Danny chuckle a bit. He did feel a little jealous that he couldn't show his powers out like that but hey either that or the alternative. An alternative he honestly didn't want.

Danny shook his head putting the thought out of his head and drove back to his apartment. Walking into the full floor apartment he saw his roommate stationed at his usual spot, in front of the computer. He couldn't tell if he was working, playing a game or just hacking into some high security system for kicks, again. So he left him be until he was spoken to.

Danny plopped on the coach and turned on their supped up version of an entertainment center. Big plasma screen, surround sound with bass and sub woofers, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, seriously Tucker likes to spend his money. Hell even the chairs were supped up, reclining, vibrating, heated monster of a coach. He loved being roommates with a rich kid. It spoiled him so.

Apparently it was either games or kicks because Tucker soon joined him on the coach "What up dude?"

"Nothing much, got a job, scared the shit out of some bitch a Blossom's school and then later made out with my girl. All in all pretty good day."

Tucker raised his eyebrow "Why did you scare the chick?"

"She called Blossom a whore" Danny's eyes momentarily turned green making his friend shake his head.

"Always the protective one to a very extreme level."

"Damn straight." Danny said in a proud tone as he took a sip of his drink. Tucker shook his head again but smiled the whole time. He got like this with just about anything he cared about friends, family and girlfriends, especially this new girl of his. She seemed something more than the others, he innerly laughed at the idea of what Sam would do.

"Whipped" Tucker said trying to drag out some of the syllables

Danny spurted some of the soda out of his mouth "No I'm not!"

"W to the H to the i-p-p-e-d. You. Are. Whipped." Tucker sung as he did a little dance in his chair to irritate his buddy.

"I am not! Stop it Tuck!"

"You are Toby!" Tucker chimed still doing his little dance.

"Do we have to do this every frisking week!?" Danny said letting a snarl escape from his mouth.

"Mmm, yeah." Tucker grinned as he blocked a pillow tossed at him by his friend.

The next day Danny decided to pick Blossom up from school again, just because he felt like it.. So he sat outside the building near the last bell bobbing his head to his near ever present mp3. He noted the weird looks he was getting from students that were walking out of the building but he just put it off to his bike, it is a pretty awesome bike.

Danny was brought out of his music listening by the feeling of his cell vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?"

"_Hey Danny, what are you doing outside my school?_" Danny smiled cheekily as he knew his girlfriend was probably staring at him right now using her x-ray vision.

"Picking you up." Danny could tell the girl was blushing from where ever she was just by the spilt second of silence "Hey, how are you calling me right now anyway?"

"_I asked to go to the bathroom and when I looked out the window I saw you. Why are you picking me up anyway?"_

"Because I want to." HE said looking around for said bathroom window. HE was pretty sure he found it when he saw a bunch of girls leaning out the window staring at him "What are they staring at?"

Blossom giggled a bit "_Apparently a really tasty looking piece of man candy_" Danny shuddered a little.

"Anyway, when do you get out? Don't classes end soon?"

He heard Blossom sigh a bit "_Yeah but me and my sisters are honorary parts of the student consol so we have to stay after for a meeting. It usually only takes thirty minutes though so could you wait?"_

Danny waved at the window "Sure but get out soon, I'll get borded"

"_Okay, bye I need to get back to class_"

"See you soon." Danny then hung up his phone and went back to listening to his music. He watched as students filed out of the school, getting more bored with every passing second. He may have matured over the years but he was still impatient.

A group of boy's walked up to Danny and started to stare at his bike "That's a nice bike man, what type of engine does it got?"

"It looks like a Honda GL1000 flat-four" Another one of the boys said.

Danny smirked at the praise of his baby "Naf, it's a seven cylinder two stroke engine I built myself. It gots a small ectoplasmic generator built into it so I don't need as much fuel and I get better results for speed. It reaches 72 miles per hour in about five seconds. Plus the generator acts as a cooling system making my bike able to ride for a good long time. Then there's the nos speed boost I had to add in." The group of boys let out an impressed whoa at the engine. They got in a good long talk about said motorcycle and boy were these boys impressed. A few girls seeing as how he was so easy to approach came over and started to talk to him about random things. Mostly about him but he didn't mind telling them mist things since all their questions were trivial.

"Yeah, I go to Town U. Majoring in Astronomical Engineering and minoring in Criminal Justice."

"So you want to be an astronaut?"

"That or a cop but either way I need a bachelor's degree."

"Wait…" one of the boy's said finally pieceing something together "If you go to college why are you here?" the small crowd noticed he made a point and turned to the man who was still leaning against his bike.

Danny shrugged "I'm just picking up my girlfriend. She has to stay after for one reason or another, kind of forgot. But yeah I'm waiting." Some of the girls seemed to deflate before the whole group of them turned near feral and started to wait to see who this lucky bitch was.

The first one to talk to him started to get a perverted smirk on his face "I bet you and her have had lots of fun. So what is a good lay?"

Danny's eyes turned vicious and slips of green started to enter his eyes "First off, never talk about her like that again. And second she is still a virgin." Many of the males felt like they needed to head to the bathroom, while the girls kind of just sighed about something.

Still one of the boys decided to press a certain issue "But you're not?" the boy raised his eyebrow in a perverted way, suggesting something very kinky.

"Kid that is seriously none of your business."

The kid backed away a bit after hearing some of the venom in Danny's voice. "Okay calm down dude."

"Whatever." Danny said now trying to tune the annoying high schoolers out and kept staring at the school door looking for his girl. She should be here but she wasn't. He looked around and he noticed a certain red head nervously looking over at him looking unsure on what to do. Oh but he did.

Danny pushed pass the small crowd of kids and walked over to the super hero and put a big old kiss on her lips. At first she didn't react but she quickly settled into the kiss. After they parted for air about a minute later Danny leaned his forehead against hers "How was the meeting?"

"Long and boring. We just planned how we are going to pay for the school's home coming dance and what clubs got how much money.. "

Danny grinned "Yeah does sound boring but why didn't you come over and get me when you were done?"

Blossom looked down "Well, um, you looked like you were having fun over there and well I didn't want to ruin it for you…"

"tsk, like having you over there would have ruined it for me. You'd have actually saved me. It was so boring and they wouldn't stop asking questions." Danny said twitching is head towards the now slack jawed group of kids "Can we go now?" he asked practical begging.

"Yeah!" She said with smile that disappeared when they got to the bike and a pink helmet hit her head "I don't need this"

"How many times do we need to do this?" Danny asked raising his eyebrow to show that this wasn't an argument.

She huffed in defeat and puffed her cheeks out to show her displeasure "Fine"

"Good girl." Danny reeled his bike back making the bike stand on its back wheel and enjoyed the scream he got from the girl. Seriously she can fly, fight monsters, and lift a truck up with one arm but she gets scared over the simplest things.

Today Danny brought her to his place where they sat on the coach just enjoying each other's company and where Blossom quickly did her homework. Finishing the horror known as homework Blossom leaned into Danny and placed her head on his shoulder where he leaned his head on hers. But during the bliss of being in each other's touch Blossom fidgeted a bit "Um, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I said there was a dance coming up at my school?" Danny lifted his head and nodded his head. He smirked a bit knowing where this is going.

"Well, um, you see," Blossom's face started to match her hair once again as she tried to get the words out of her mouth, which was feeling rather dry right now. "We can invite people who don't go to our school and well I've never really been to one of these dances before and I would really like to go and would rather go with you, so would you go with me?" Danny felt a laugh trying to build up in his throat at the run on sentence that just flew out of her nervous mouth. But he suppressed it knowing that his answer was important to her.

"I'd love to come to your Dance Blossom. After all it's not that often that you get asked out by a hot girl and get to see her in some sexy dress." Blossom gave a blushing smile, she would probably never get used to Danny's complements but she still liked them. She gave him a small kiss on the cheeky that quickly lead to one of their massive make out sessions. The whole lip biting, tongue sucking, hands going through hair and down backs, package which was enough to make Tucker turn face out of the room.

Danny even made his way to her neck started to feather kiss it and a slight bite and suck. When he was sure he left a mark he lifted his head up to inspect his work but was disappointed when he saw nothing had changed. He looked at Blossom with his sad disappointed eyes "Invulnerable?"

"Yeah, sorry but that kind of felt good." She said making Danny smile a bit, he was still sad he couldn't mark her with a hickey. He noticed her shift before she looked in his eyes "Um, can I try it?"

Danny smirked and pulled part of his shirt down and pointed to an unscarred part of his neck for her to have at. She nervously moved her lips to his neck and gave it a nibble "Good, now suck a bit" Danny said as he felt her start the action. After she was done Danny ran his hand across the forming mark.. "A bit rough but hey who am I to complain."

Blossom gave an unsure smile "I didn't hurt you?"

"A bit but that's how you get marked."

"Marked?"

"You bet, you marked me you got me, I'm yours." Danny said adding a bit of husk to his voice making Blossom shiver in a good way.

For the next two weeks Blossom was almost giddy in anticipation for the dance. She had her dress all picked out and was going to get her hair and nails done soon. She even asked Bubbles to help her with the make-up for the event.

She even made sure all the preparations for the dance were done perfectly at all the council meetings. Everything was perfect until the meeting three days before the dance.

"What?!" every person in the room shouted at the representative to room 254 aka Princess as she finish making her demands and threats.

"I said make me Homecoming Queen or I take back all the money I donated for the dance."

The treasurer of the Student Council stood to her feet "But you said you'd pay for the entertainment for the dance so we could focus on everything else! We already spent the rest of the money on food, decorations and light!"

"I know and I guess that means if I'm not queen then all of you have to dance to nothing." The whole room growled, mostly the girls and even more from the senior girls.

"You can't be queen! You're just a junior!"

"A junior with all the money.." The arrogant red head said with a 'I'm superior than you smirk'. "How about this I let you think about it and I'll come back tomorrow for the answer." As she got up and left the room almost burst with angry female screams, the males were almost too scared to do anything.

"We are not letting the brat get what she wants!" Buttercup snarled in her seat nest to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Yeah but if we don't the dance is going to be ruined" One of the boys of the room said calmly. "I say we just let her have the spot."

"Like Hell!" One of the girls yelled gaining everyone's attention "Besides the fact it's morally wrong and breaks so many traditions, she will gain more influence in this school and that bitch already has too much!" a few mummer of agreement filled the room.

"How about we hire another band or get a DJ real quick? Someone suggested hoping to get an idea that could work.

Bubbles shook her head "Princess may be snooty but she ain't stupid. She probably bribed everyone in the area and only left the crappy bands." Again the room filled with mummers of agreement and a few of defeat. But that was all stopped when a ringtone broke the silence. Everyone's eyes went to the red head power puff that looked a little flustered and defiantly upset.

"Um, excuse me" she said as she got up and left the room. The whole room actually went quite and tried to listen to the conversation, mostly because near everyone in the school has heard about her boyfriend and got curious.

"Hey, no I'm fine. I'm serious, no you don't have to do that, Danny seriously I'm fine." Blossom stopped talking for a minute and let out a defeated sigh and told her story, sheer disappointment soaked out of her voice as she spoke and the ease droppers could swear she was about to cry "And that's what happened"

Her voice paused again before she gave a really loud squeal of delight "I'll tell them! Bye!" Blossom excitedly returned to the meeting room where everyone seemed to be acting or trying to act nonchalantly "We don't have to worry about the entertainment anymore."

"And why not?" One of the council members asked.

"Because Danny said so." Blossom said sounding like that was all that mattered

"And he solved this how"

Blossom shrugged "He just said he'd solve it."

"And we're just supposed to trust that?" Said one member almost angry at the fact they are trusting some random stranger to save their dance, a dance this school takes more seriously than any football game.

"Yep." She said with such a bright smile that it broke everyone's attempts at arguing and made the President allow this to pass and leave the task to the Power puff's Boyfriend.

Across the city Danny was banging his head against a wall as he started to dial a number into his cell "I can't believe I'm going to do this." Tucker just laughed in the background as he watched his friend call someone that would lead him into more fits of laughter at Danny's expense.

For the next three days Blossom didn't see much of Danny and every time she asked why he just told her he was getting ready. She never got much more than that except to look forward to the dance.

About two hours before the dance started Blossom started to pull on her dress. The dress fit tight around her curves so she could show off what she usually didn't and reached down to her ankles. A floral design wrapped itself around the waist and made its way up to the left shoulder.

She tied her hair up in a bun held up by a bow shaped hair clip and let two bangs fall over her face. Bubbles did a great job on her make up making her lips and eyes stand out more than before. A pair of white gloves stretched out past her elbows completing her outfit.

Both her sisters wore a similar outfit but Buttercups was a plain green dress without gloves and Bubbles chose a ocean like design. And all three carried their own colored purses. They had the Professor drop them off by car because if they could avoid it they never flew in a dress or in a skirt, besides it would mess up their hair if they flew.

As they entered they were dazzled by the decorations that littered the gymnasium. Streamers, balloons, lights all showing their school colors and made the room see extremely festive. The food seemed expensive and varied, no wonder since they spent all the budget on food and decorations. But there was one thing that was off, in the corners of the room were cameras, as in the expensive ones they use to record movies and film the news.

But the girls were brought out of this when a few members of the student council walked over "Blossom, where's the entertainment?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me anything about it." The students gave a few angry and nervous grumbles especially when Princess came over.

"You know, it's not too late to take me up on my offer. I could make a simple phone call and have someone here in a few minutes." She said with a triumphant smirk and her cell phone out.

The student council was actually thinking this over making Blossom sheath at the idea they didn't trust Danny. Princess noticed the unhappy look on Blossom's face and gave her a sneer that made Blossom want to punch her in the face.

But all conversations stopped when the light dimmed and a few stage lights focused on the stage. A few hunched figures in brown hooded robes came to the stage, each one stumbling a little as they went to their designated areas. The drummer dropped his sticks twice and the bassist almost let his bass hit the floor. The lead singer swung around like he was drunk and one of the three guitar players sat down on the ground.

Princess let out a loud laugh as the main guitarist stumbled over a fret and went back to tuning the guitar. "This, this is what you got!? Oh god this is hilarious!" The rest of the student body had similar reactions, although some were of disappointment.

"Oh, wait here we go." The guitarist on the ground said in a obviously female voice as she started to play once again but this time it sounded... well good. It was a quick twenty second solo that seemed like it sobered up the lead singer. The singer took a powerful stance and grabbed the mic in a firm grip. He took in a deep breath as the rest of the band seemed to straighten up and prepare and the guitar's pace seemed to increase.

"_Yeah!_" That one word held everyone where they were, that one sample of a voice made them all stop any negative thoughts about the band and forced them to listen to what was going on and what would happen. But another thing happened as he said that word, the rest of the band joined in at that exact second making the whole room boom and shake.

A ghostly wind entered the room and the robes they wore got caught on a ghostly green fire revealing the true band they were listening too. As the robes started to bleed away in the green flames the whole room gasped. Before them stood the famous international band 'Phantom's Embers' plus one unknown.

There stood the former villain Ember Mclain in all her tight leather clothes and flaming blue haired glory. Her green mohawked bassist stood to the far left, the purple haired guitarist stood on the opposite side of the stage and the red wearing drummer in the middle with another guitar player standing a little to the side of him. And the last one stood out for two reasons, one he was never with the band before and two he was the only one who wasn't a ghost. Also unlike the others of the band who were dressed to be a metal based band he stood in clothes similar to the males of the dance.

As the music played the singer stayed silent until the drums crash again. As he sang his words traveled throughout the room and told the audience a story. A story about a puny boy in high school who feel in love with that one girl in school everyone admired, the one girl who got whatever she wanted. He loved her, he watched her, he admired her. She became his center of the world.

As the man sang the crowd couldn't help but admire his voice. It held a certain power and authority that others couldn't dream to touch. Then there was the shier amount of emotion he put behind each word. And last was that inhuman echo that trailed his sentences so naturally that made the crowd shiver. All flew seamlessly together as he told how the boy felt a fall of grace when the girl rejected him.

The story went on as the bass sound became more dominate, how after the girl rejected him he went on and lived his life and found a talent that made him stronger than her. How he became someone near everyone looked up too and gained money and fame as he went, along with a girl who would never betray him. And after all the years he finally met the girl again. She had nothing and had very little money to live on and many kids to look after. She came to him looking for help but after so long no love remained and he closed the door on her face.

After the song ended near every person who could relate to the song cheered and roared in applause, while a few of the boys in the room gave Princess a sideways glances wondering if their efforts were worth it.

Ember cleared her throat into the microphone she snatched out of the singers hands, who complained she had her own. "Okay dipsticks listen up. I'm sure most of you know who we are and for those who don't WE ARE 'PHANTOM'S EMBERS'! And as a favor to a friend we came here to play for your dance. But on a few conditions considering he interrupted our tour. One of which is that he temporarily had to rejoin the band for the show and a few recordings." All the major Phantom's Embers fan in the crowd let out a small gasp because all of them have heard Ember complain on numerous occasions how the original male lead quit, the new one being the third guitarist, the band saying something about how he didn't want the publicity.

"Now since you know the rest of us I like to introduce you to one of the best shags of my life, Danny Fenton." Blossom felt conflicted by that statement, on one hand her boyfriend brought one of the most famous bands in the world to play at her school and shut Princess up, on the other he brought a girl he used to sleep with. Happy, pissed, happy, pissed.

On stage Danny pulled down part of his shirt reveling a bruised kiss mark on his neck "Down girl I'm marked and owned. So you can't touch me." Ember gave a fake pout and Blossom let out a bright smile deciding to be happy about said events.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, where is this chick? I mean, I never got you to do too much for me and I put a lot on the table" She said striking a quick pose making a few boys in the crowd shift uncomfortably trying to hide a certain thing from their dates.

"Mmm, okay I'll show you but only if you guys give me a break for like ten minutes so I can actually dance with my girl. I mean I even dressed for this stupid dance and everything. And I hate dressing up.." Ember nodded in acknowledgment remembering all the times she tried forcing him into a suit.

"Yeah, fine go ahead. We'll play some slow songs for you too. But when we call you back up, you better get your ass up here."

"Whatever." Danny said in an excited tone as he jumped off the stage and started to search through the crowd. When he found his target he immediately placed a kiss on her lips "Been a while since I could do that." He then gave a passing glance to the student council members that were gawking "What's with them?"

Blossom didn't look away from him and answered "Oh, they just thought you wouldn't come through and you did, majorly." Danny gave a nod of understanding before pulling her over towards the dance floor. Danny let out a slight chuckle noticing her discomfort in her heeled shoes.

"Hey, it's not that funny."Blossom complained as she got ready to dance.

"Kind of is." Danny said as he took the lead to one of the band's few slow songs. Gentle guitar strums along with a soft tapping form the drums accompanied Ember's voice as she sang a song conveying her feelings for a boy. The new male lead would add in his voice telling his feelings towards a girl and how they seemed so far apart but became closer all the while.

As the beat speed up the quicker Danny and Blossom danced, ignoring all those around them. Enjoying each other's touch as they moved around the sound that surrounded them. Both had large smiles on their faces as they continued through song after song focusing only on each other.

"Oi, Fenton! Get your but back up here and wipe the lipstick off your face!" Ember yelled making a reluctant Danny back away from his girlfriend and get back on the stage.

"Not wiping off the lipstick till later." Danny said as he knew it was just another sign he belonged to someone and any overly touchy girl wouldn't go near him out of respect, he hoped.

The next song was based on the drums and bass leaving only subtle undertones from the guitars. His voice once again rained over the room leaving his echo in their ears. Danny made his voice carry a strange swagger as he spoke the words of the song.

The overall feel of the song was something out of the seventies. The funky sound wrapped around the audience and made them bop along with the beat. The teachers and staff that grew up or lived in that time were stunted by the feel of nostalgia.

It was a smooth and got carried on the thump of the drums. It gave an all around sound that relaxed the audience, yet it was still something to dance too. In the intervals of the song Danny would bop around and do small twist and turns, making a few in the crowd increase their want to dance.

After the song ended Danny took a breath "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to take a moment to recognize the man who made this next song. He died a few years ago but he influenced generations. But it wasn't so bad considering I got to meet him after he died. He even taught me how to dance. So the next song is dedicated him the king of pop and the current ruler of the Ghost Zone's music, Michael Jackson!"

The guitars let out a huge rift with the drummer playing a tune like a quick heartbeat. Danny started to spin and dance like the king of pop himself singing a rock version of one of his best songs 'Smooth Criminal'. Every once in a while he would add in a 'whoo' just to further the allusion of the fallen kin g.

Danny mimicked the man's moves so well some people could swear that he was possessed by the former icon. Some of the girls giggled every time he grabbed his crotch, while the faculty was wondering if they should stop the show but there would probably be a student riot if they did.

Trailing off the beat of 'Smooth criminal' another song emerged sounding unnaturally smooth and had a groove that forced you to bob your head. Danny's voice spoke of a girl who was only number one to him and no one else could replace her. His heart belonging only to her. He loved the feeling of his fingers through her hair and how she said his name, how she knew him better than anyone else.

The lyrics were coated in passion and love that spread to all but was focused on one girl in the crowd, and everybody knew it. Everyone could practically see the hearts in said girl's eyes as the song went on.

After said song was done Danny started to rub his throat "I haven't sung in a while so my throat ain't use to this. So I think I'm done for today," there was a slight groan in the crowd but Danny put that to an end "Ah shut up, I brought a famous band with me. Be happy. Even if they are run by a near psychopathic chick." Ember didn't say anything just grinned and placed her fist inside her elbow, causing Danny to roll his eyes as he jumped off the stage.

"Just remember you still have to record five songs with us!" Ember called out as he walked off.

Danny waved her off "Just call me when you need me."

Danny went up to Blossom and put a kiss on her cheek "I know you were looking forward to this but I am tired, so can we leave?"

Blossom was a bit disappointed that they couldn't dance more but hey her boy delivered big time and deserved a break. Besides, sometimes it's just better to cuddle on the coach.

**(Warning: Large rant coming)**

**Okay I say we give certain shows over to Japan so they can remake them and make them good (unlike the new Power puffs, I saw and felt disgusted when I just saw the trailer, same with that Japanese Stitch). The only reason why I say this is because some shows in Japan are heading into their two hundredth something episode and are still going strong. So if we give the rights to Danny Phantom to say Shoen Jump and put Butch on the story board team and put on the animator from anime's like the Heroic Age (really good animation in my opinion, at least the fight scenes) and the Dragon Balls (and maybe some certain Disney artist because they are way too good at what they do), imagine that show. And I wouldn't care if I had to watch it in Japanese as long as it was good and honestly if the right people got into it, it would be guaranteed. Plus Danny Phantom's potential was stunted by two things, one the fact that it was forced to end and two the fact that it was made to suit a younger audience thus getting rid of a vast amount of possibilities. I mean, imagine it rated pg-13. Sorry for the rant.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It was tough to decide if I wanted to do this chapter or just skip to the plan I had for another chapter. But I thought this chapter would be a bit of fun and would probably add more to the next chapter. Oh and this is my first romance centered story so sorry if it doesn't suit some of the romantics taste.**

**More hints to villain in chapter two: Flaming hands, runs the underworld, eyes lit on fire, 27, is an adult version of an anime charter, most likely wearing an Italian suit with a ring on his finger. If you can't figure it out now I feel bad for you.**

**One more thing: He's back!**

**Chapter ten: Halloween Sucks**

Danny took a deep breath as he braced himself for the day to come. Long sleeve black shirt mostly covered by his leather jacket and baggy jeans held tight by a belt. Keys in hand, helmet in the other. He pulled out his shirt real quick to make sure he didn't reek. And when he finally put his hand to the door knob he realized, he really did not want to leave the apartment.

Why? Because ever since that dance he has had to deal with people coming up to him asking for autographs, wanting to take pictures with him, grabbing his ass and just plain out bugging him. Bright side was that his bosses gave him more hours when he asked because of all the 'Phantom's Ember' fans coming in to see him. And most of the girls leave him alone when they see he has a girlfriend, a girlfriend that can knock down a building without breaking a sweet.

He didn't like fame, well now back in high school he would have killed for it especially in sophomore year. But right now he couldn't escape it, posters with his face on it, radio charts featuring the songs he had to sing to get Ember to play and music videos from the dance playing on MTV every time they actual put up a music video. It was all so annoying.

He let out a sigh and finally opened the door figuring that he had to go to work today and make a few dollars. Besides maybe Blossom will drop by today after school, she usually does.

When he got to work it was about two and parts of the staff were moving around the building setting up decorations for Halloween, again. It seemed like every day for the past month the owner changed the design of the store to make it creepy enough for the holiday. But seriously, changing the decorations every day right up to the day before is a bit obsessive. The owner's cool and all but he's a bit of a fruit loop.

He was a decent business planner though. Even though the store was primarily a book store it could be divided into three parts. Music, Books, and Café. The combination of the three made the store into a very popular spot to those who knew about it. Get a cup of coffee, sit down to a good book and listen to the music that was constantly being played from the music section. A very relaxing environment, one of the most relaxing Danny has found in a while, still nowhere near as good as making out and cuddling with Blossom though.

"Hey everybody." Danny announced as he removed his jacket and took his spot at the middle service counter. No real need for uniform here, you just need to look presentable and have a name tag on.

His greeting got a near universal mummer from everyone else who was busy "Yoh Dan" "Hi Danny" "Hello" and of course the owner coming over to give him a hug. "Danny, my boy! Good to see you!"

"Hey Boss, how the decorations coming?"

"Fine but we are having problems putting some of the decorations up top. Do you think you could…"

Danny sighed and looked at his boss "Ask her when she gets here." Seriously why ask him, he's not her keeper, he's just the guy who gets to kiss her and beat the living shit out of anyone who tries to mess with her.

"So when is she coming?"

"I don't know when school gets out "Danny said with a shrug before conituning" Besides that she might not even come here." Any worker in listening range gave him a strange look "What?"

One of the girl workers shook her head "You two are like clockwork. She comes in, you say hi, you kiss for at least a minute and then she finds a seat near your station and you two talk through your shift."

"We do not."

"Yes you do" Danny's boss said before taking a thought full expression "As the boss I should be upset about that but hey you attract more customers than anyone else so…"

"What am I? A glorified man whore?" Danny asked trying to look appalled making some of his co-workers smile as they replied yes. Danny shook his head doubting they were that predictable.

About twenty minutes later Blossom walked into the building, the couple exchanged greetings, proceed to make out for about two minutes and then Blossom sat down in a seat next to the center counter. Danny turned to his co-worker who pointed out the pattern and said "Not one word."

Danny leaned over the counter and started to talk with Blossom, just the usual 'how was school' and 'what book are you reading now?". Speaking of which Blossom was now reading a series of books just about every female who has come into the store has bought and was trying to get Danny to read it.

"Oh come on Danny. It's really good." Blossom said holding up an open book to her boyfriends face trying to make it look more alluring.

"No" Danny said turning his head away from the 'vile' book.

"But it's good."

"I am not reading a book about sparkling vampires!" Danny near shouted honestly tired of people talking about that damn book, some girl actually tried to use it as a pick up line on him.

"Please, it'll give us something to talk about." Blossom said pulling out her puppy dog pout.

"No, must resist, keep manliness from diminishing by reading book." Danny said as he started to slam his head on the counter getting a few laughs from the customers and workers. Honestly the way those two acted on a day to day basis was amusing, from Danny's teasing to Blossom's puppy stare.

"Oh come on Harry, it actually is a good book." One of the female workers said as she walked by carrying a box of books.

"Shut, up, Jill" Danny said as he slammed his head again before leaning back and taking a breath "Okay, I'm good. Sorry Blossom but the answer is still no." The girl gave an honest put and then shrugged understanding the battle was lost. But in her defense she has won more times then she has lost in this little game.

"Fine, your loss." Danny rolled his eyes and changed the subject. He talked with Blossom for the remainder of his shift only leaving for a few minutes to deal with a customer. The couple shared small little conversations and just in general enjoyed each other's company.

Every once in a while other employees would join in on the conversation if it was interesting enough. The stores atmosphere was pretty lax but every employee did their job well, so the store was always kept in order.

"So you coming over later or just staying home?" Danny asked, hoping that she was coming over for the night, they didn't have sex it was just comfortable to hold each other while they slept. And they both got better sleep when they were together. It was awkward the first time they did this and Blossom discovered what males woke up with.

No one but Tucker and maybe her sisters, probably not, knew they did this. And thank god, Danny has seen what angry scientist can do and he did not want to see what the man who made his girlfriend get angry or what he's capable when he is.

"Yeah, I'll be over around nine. I need to grab clothes for tomorrow while I'm there."

"Or you could wear one of my T's and show that snob Princess up." Danny said with a wide grin as a blush spread across Blossom's face.

And when he heard her mumble "Maybe" his grin grew even larger. Oh, she could be taught.

A few hours later Danny's shift ended at five and the couple jumped on his bike. Danny dropped Blossom off at her house and gave her a kiss on top of her head, saying see you soon to her.

Blossom smiled as she watched the ex-hero ride away.

"Oh, she gots it hard" A voice behind Blossom said making the girl squeak and turn to see her two sisters behind her with teasing smiles on their faces.

"Oh, she totally does" Bubbles says smiling brightly and making an 'ahhh' sound "Isn't love grand."

"Speaking of which," Buttercup said leaning close to her sister "He say the L word yet."

Blossom looked down and blushed but had a smile on her face "Yeah, he has, a lot actually, for about a month."

Bubbles pretty much yelled how sweet but Buttercup was still playing overprotective "If he hurts you I'll hurt him." She growled making Blossom wonder who would win in a fight Danny Phantom or Buttercup.

Danny, Blossom decided with a slight giggle. Buttercup face became a bit angry "I'm serious Blossom! He's probably trying to get in your pants."

Blossom put on a cold stare "He hasn't, says he wants to wait till I'm ready but to be honest he could get in them anytime he wants." Blossom said bluntly leaving her sisters gaping as she walked into the house.

After doing her homework and finished dinner with her family Blossom went to her room and packed a small knapsack with pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, she already had a toothbrush at Danny's. She grabbed her latest book _Beast and Fairy_ and made her way to the window.

She silently flew through the neighborhood and made her way back to the city, where she went full blast to the apartment.

When she reached the building she slowed herself to a halt and tapped on the second story window. She waited a minute but no one came. She was about to tap on the glass again when she felt herself being tugged inside. She let out a yelp as she was pulled through the wall and hit a firm chest.

"Hey Super-girl." Danny said in a loving tone before frowning a bit "what happened to that key I gave you?"

"I still have it but every time I come through the front door I get strange looks from people." Danny growled a little at the idea of people mistreating his girl but Blossom's caressing of his check made him let it slide.

"So, want to watch a flick real quick or just hang on my bed?"

"Bed. Tomorrow's Halloween and some nut job gots to try something big every year." She said to which Danny nodded knowing villains were weird like that.

"Okay but I know for a fact you're going to spend half the night reading you book."

"And you're going to spend half the night watching some sport or movie on the TV in your room." She retorted back "So where's Tucker?"

Danny flicked his thumb to Tucker's computer area where he was typing up a storm. "He got a big job a little while ago, so he's going to busy for the next few days. Now get changed so we can head to bed." Danny said with a playful shove to the bathroom. She then turned and stuck his tongue out at him. He bit back the urge to run up and swallow the thing.

Danny went to his room and quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants, he didn't put a shirt on due to the fact Blossom liked to trace his scars and it felt good when she did.

Danny jumped up and practically slammed on his bed and flicked the remote in his hand. As he started to flick through the channels Blossom came in wearing a pink spaghetti string top and a baggy pair of grey sweat pants.

Blossom shifted into her boyfriend's open arm and pulled the covers over their waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and opened her book as she half laid on his waist. She smiled when she felt Danny's hand started playing with her hair. They spent a good half an hour like this

"So you got a costume for tomorrow?" Danny asked as he flicked off the UFC fight he was watching.

"No, didn't feel like it this year." She said not even looking up from her book.

"What about a private showing for me?" Danny asked making his girl blush.

She turned to look at him bright faced "Why do you always have to tease me?"

Danny pecked her lips "Because I love you." He said moving in for a deeper kiss.

After a few minutes of tongue battle they decided it would be best to get to sleep. After turning off the lights Blossom molded herself into Danny's side and started to traced an old gash along his forearm.

Her small fingers trailed over his arm and eventually lead to his chest where she flinched at the circular scar on his chest. "Did it hurt?"

"I've had worse but I was more worried about you than this." He said pulling her in a bit tighter than before. "And it wasn't your fault. We've been over this."

"I know" She said digging her face into his chest "But I still feel bad."

Danny kissed her on top the head and told her to get to sleep. As the couple drifted to sleep neither noticed the wisp of blue that left Danny's mouth.

The next morning Blossom started to get panicked yelling how she was going to be late. "You have super speed remember? Besides, can't you just say you were helping an old lady out?"

Blossom slowed down her rushed brushing of her teeth and gave a small nod. As she went back to getting ready at a normal pace he smiled and turned to look out the window. He raised an eyebrow at the storm greenish clouds above, not remembering the news cast saying there was a storm coming tonight. But he shrugged it off, remembering all the times the blasted news has been wrong before.

After Blossom flew off into town Danny decided to ride around till he had class. As he drove along Fourth and made his way to Front a wisp of green smoke came out of his mouth. "Shit!"

Danny stopped his bike on the curve and took out his phone "Blossom! Go home and get those goggles I gave you, you might want to stop by my place and get some more ghost weapons. I don't know how well your powers are going to work today."

He hung up before Blossom could say anything else. He knew who was coming today, he knew why he was coming and he knew today was going to be a pain.

And like all other times he dealt with ghost they moved on cue to what their enemy was doing, he guessed dying made them want to add flair to what they were doing. Green lightning poured down from the clouds turning whatever it struck into some ghostly monster.

Danny was about to hop on his bike and put the lasers to work but the sound of a horse's grunt making him turn and see a very familiar sight.

A winged black stallion hovering in the air bearing it's fangs as it held its master in the air. Its master was the hunk of black armor riding upon the creatures back. His grey helmet only allowing his ghostly green eyes to be seen and a mane of purple fire drifter off his shoulder and down his back into what one could assume was hair. His sickly green blade hanging down at his side.

Danny decided to play it like the good old days. He leaned on his handle bars and looked up at the ghost "Yo, what's with you ghost and flaming hair? I mean seriously, I can name three of you guys off the top of my head that have to same hair style."

"Silence whelp!" The ghost screams in a voice that makes even the citizens of this crazy town cringe. "I am here to prove that you are unworthy of the title you carry!"

Danny waved him off "You can have it, I never wanted it. Those stupid Observers gave it to me."

"Neither the less, you still carry the title and for that you shall die." The knight said pointing his sword towards Danny.

Danny fringed a yawn, making a few in the crowd look at him like he was crazy. They may have not been able to follow the conversation but they knew who ever he was, he was in deep shit.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Danny said as he pressed the button on his right handle bar and twin jets of green fire slammed into the knight knocking him off his horse. But the armored ghost stood up like it was nothing "Crap." Danny said before about facing with his bike and speeding off.

As he sped away he saw three jets of color racing toward him. He smiled and waved to the heroes "Hey! Blos…" He never even finished the name as the ecto-sword ripped though him, sending him to the dimension of fear and leaving his bike to skid across the pavement.

Watching this Blossom screamed his name and charged towards the laughing knight. The knight in turn kneed her in the stomach and back handed her away. But she blasted back not even a second later "What did you do to him!?!" She yelled bring her fist up for another attack, which got fazed through.

"I sent him away. Away to where all those who are cut by my blade to. I sent him to live out his fears till he dies or I am defeated. Neither of which are going to happen anytime soon." The knight said bluntly tossing his sword into the crowd and making many of them disappear to emphasis his point.

The knight started to laugh again as his blade returned to his hand but stopped when he felt two feeble ecto blast hit his back. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the two flying girls holding anti-ghost weapons. "Crude, things don't pack a big enough punch." Buttercup mumbled as she tossed the gun away and decided to rely on her powers.

She rushed towards him as Blossom did the same only for him to phase out of the way and fly upwards. "Fools!" He yelled as he blasted a ray of purple energy at them "You cannot defeat me! I am THE FRIGHT KNIGHT! The Spirit of Halloween!" He tossed his blade into the fleeing crowd making dozen fall victim to the fear dimension "The Master of Fear! Creator of Nightmares!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Your also the master of long winded speeches!" Buttercup yelled as she rubbed her hands together making a crackling green energy wrap around her forearms "Take this!" the energy jetted off her arms and slammed into the knight making him give a small gasp of pain. And before he had a chance to recover a storm of red lasers rained from the sky and he was then wrapped in black of ice complements of Blossom.

"Yes! We did it!" Bubbles yelled as she flew down to join her sisters.

"No we didn't," Blossom said with narrowed eyes as she stared at the cracking block of ice. And without a seconds notice the ghost's blade stuck out of the ice and stabbed Buttercup.

"Fuck." was the only thing she said before disappearing in an eerie green. Bubbles looked on the edge of tears and so was Blossom but she was more pissed than anything else.

"Give them back!" The knight brought his blade across Blossom's front making her disappear as well, leaving only a very frightened Bubbles to take on the threat.

"Ugh" Danny said as he shook his head out of grogginess and tried to look around his new dark surroundings.

"The fear dimension huh? Wonder what my fear is." Danny then tried to get up only to find he was tied tightly to a chair "What the!" He struggled against the chains holding him to the wooden seat.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally up." A dry humor filled voice said from the shadows.

Danny's eyes widened. He recognized the voice, he didn't even need to see the figure to know who it was. "So it's you." Danny nearly spat as a pair of blood red eyes revealed themselves.

"Yes Danny. It's me or should I say, you." The eyes said letting the rest of its body come out of the shadows and into Danny's view. It was like looking in a twisted mirror in his ghost form. The figure wore the same costume as Danny only with a cape attached at the shoulders. The skin that would be a ghostly tan was now a pale blue and the hair seemed more like a flame.

"You are not me!"

"No, you're not. Not yet at least." The man chuckled as the slightly younger man growled at him. He stroked his goatee "And when you do become me, you'll be even stronger than the one you met. Don't you see, I'm an inevitability. No matter how far you run, how little you use your powers, you will become me and do all this."

Danny was about to question what but before he could ask the room lit to life showing a twisted ghost lair that seemed similar to a trophy room. The other Danny grabbed his chair and dragged him to the nearest case.

"This one put up a pretty good fight but in the end no matter how many forms or powers he had, he couldn't last." Danny let out a disgusted gasp staring at the skeletal remains of a human arm with a black and green watch melded and twisted around the bone.

The man shoved Danny to the next case showing the skinned hid of a red creature "He was strong. Especially when he brought out the spells but he eventually fell, just like that pathetic community he tried so desperately to defend." The older Danny showed him trophy after trophy of warriors he's defeated. A pair of torn up gloves, a broken sword, a blue and white body suit, ect.

The deranged future showed him all that he would do "And your family, well I let my minions have the females and I forced your father to watch." The man let out a loud laugh as he watched Danny grit his teeth. "Oh if you like that you are going to love this."

The man disappeared for a moment only to return with a jar. "That perish girlfriend of yours, I had fun with her. For hours and days. She begged for me to stop, she screamed for it to stop. But I didn't. Eventually I grew bored of her but like you, I enjoyed her eyes." He held the jar up to Danny's face letting him get a good look of what was inside. Two floating white spheres that slowly turned towards him revealing the pink eyes he had fallen in love with "So I took them."

The man let out a loud laugh as Danny gripped the edge of his chair breaking the wood "I'll kill you." He mumbled under his breath making the man lean closer and ask what he said.

"I said I'll KILL YOU!" green and red flames blasted off Danny's body slamming into the illusion of a man. Forcing him and the room to disappear.

When the chair was annihilate by the sheer force coming off his body Danny stood up and let out another battle cry making the darkness around him to crack and shake. He gritted his teeth and let familiar white rings appear around his waist

As the rings trailed up his body he could feel his full strength retuning to him. And as soon as he clad in his black and white jump suit he closed his now neon green eyes and gave another shout at full strength. His white hair flaming on his head as the green and red energy spread throughout the darkness.

Back in Townsville a frantic Bubbles dodged another new creature that an amused looking Fright Knight sent at her. "Haha, dance child dance."

But his merriment stopped when the last person he cut with his blade re-appeared. Then another and another, until nearly all who he cut returned to this world "What the blazes!" He yelled staring a where a shaken Buttercup and a teary eyed Blossom reappeared, one of whom was in a fetal position.

He about to throttle the nearest victim and ask them how they escaped but stopped all movement when a overbearing pressure filled the air. The ecto storm clouds he summoned lost their green luster and started to strike random lightning in the sky. The sound of something cracking made him turn his head to see two sets of black gloved fingers prying the air and space in front of them apart.

As the fingers pulled the air apart, letting an bright blue light shine onto the street, the ground started to get covered in ice and lead a little onto the nearest building.

When the finger pried out enough space a very pissed off Danny Phantom stood for all to see. His teeth grit, white aura flaming around him, hands glowing a swirling mix of red and green but the red was dominating in color and his neon green eyes looked like they were on fire.

He pointed his multi-colored flaming finger at the Fright Knight "YOU!" His ghostly yell seemed to shake the foundation of the whole area "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU MADE ME SEE!"

Danny started to stomp towards the Knight who held his sword up at the ready, but he wasn't expecting to Danny to teleport from where he was and punch him the face "Come on! Get up big man! After what you just did I am going to make you suffer!" Danny yelled as he flew towards the knight slamming his hand together and making an ecto energy staff.

He slammed the makeshift weapon into the knights thigh and then brought his knee up to his helm knocking him into the air. "Impressive whelp. But you are still not worthy of the title if this is all you have to offer."

Danny nearly let out a cruel laugh "You think that's all I have? You are so wrong!" Danny didn't even bother to teleport up to him he just jumped. He raised his right hand into the air and let ice coat it into a very sharp makeshift blade that tore through the Knight's armor like tissue paper. "What's the matter can't go intangible when backed into a corner?!"

The Fright Knight gave Danny a disbelieving look before bring up his hands to block the incoming ecto blast. The red and green energy burned the ghost skin through the armor "Gah!" The knight screamed as he rushed towards Danny with his sword held high.

Danny grabbed the blade with one hand and brought his foot up shattering the green metal like glass "My sword!" The knight screamed before Danny wrapped his hand around his throat.

"Is Broken like you will be soon"

The knight looked around for his creatures for help only to notice that they all disappeared with the destruction of his sword "You can't do this! You are supposed to be a hero!"

Danny gave a near disgusted grunt "I'm no hero, I tried that didn't work. What I am is a protector, a guardian. I don't care how I do it as long as those I'm protecting are safe."Danny grabbed one of the knight's arms and gave it a firm tug, tearing the ghostly flesh and showing ectoplasm dripping from the new wound. "You understand, don't you!?"

The knight gave a slight nod before saying "You are worthy of the title."

Danny punched the ghost again "Like I said, I never wanted that title and it just caused me more problems." Danny raised one hand and mustered as much strength as he could into the hand and clawed the air in front of him.

The space he clawed revealed a twisted portal of green energy and smoke "Go back to where you came and never piss me off again." Danny said as he tossed the limp knight into the portal and slammed it shut.

Danny gave the space one last glare before looking down and seeing half a dozen news vans surrounding the area "Great, they ignore their safety just to get a damn story. Admirable but annoying." He murmured to himself as he debated if he wanted to land or not. But the sight of Blossom crying in the fetal position struck out all debates in his mind.

He landed near the trio of Super Heroes and stood next to the two standing sisters who were trying to consol the one on the ground. Both of them were murmuring comforting things to her but to no avail.

"How is she?" Danny asked in a soft worried tone that made the two girls jump a bit. Buttercup was about to turn and yell at whatever reporter had enough guts to try and push into a family matter. But she stopped in her tracks as she saw a pair of neon green eyes staring down at Blossom in worry.

Her mouth didn't seem to work for a second but she managed to speak "She's pretty shaken by whatever she saw in there. Scared the crap out of me but whatever she saw must have been horrible."

Danny gave an understanding nod before kneeling down in front of the red head who was muttering to herself. "Sssh," he said as he broughtthe panicked girl into his arms "its okay Super-girl" He whispered softly as he practically rocked her in his arms.

He yelled over to the nearest camera man and reported "Listen up and spread this to the other reporters so that everyone can get what they need. Everyone sliced by that sword got sent to a place where they have to live out their worst nightmare. I've faught that guy a few times before and the best way to help the person to recover is to get them something warm to drink, some chocolate always helps, and get some good sleep and they should be fine, if not jittery for a few weeks. Got it" Danny asked while the reporter nodded dumbly.

"Good. Bubbles, Buttercup. Grab my shoulders." The girls gave him an odd look before he glared at them. "Just do it" The girls complied and a second later found themselves in their family room with a startled Professor.

"Girls!? What's going on and who is that?" The Professor questioned but Danny ignored him in favor of bringing a shaking Blossom to her room. And when he reached the door he heard the Professor ask how he knew her room was.

Danny tried to lay her on the bed but she griped his suit "Don't leave me." She whimpered as she stared up at him, pink eyes pleading him to stay.

He gave her a weak smile "Fine but you'll have to let go if you want me back as Fenton." He could still change while she was holding him but people who know his secret have told him that it made them feel sick when he changed holding them.

"Don't care. Both are my Danny." She murmured as she buried her face in his chest. He smiled at the sentiment, his other girlfriends always preferred one form over the other but she honestly didn't care.

"You sure? I'm kind of cold like this." He said as he sat on her bed and leaned his upper body on the headrest.

She shook her head in his chest "Not cold, more like a lukewarm." Danny smiled and let his free hand wonder through her hair, he wished he was human so he didn't have this stupid glove on.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"It helps." He said honestly, remembering how relieved Tucker and some of his other friends looked after being slice, this was his first time getting sliced himself "Would it help if I told you mine first"

She looked up at him for a moment and gave a small nod "Got to warn you, it's pretty nasty." He first told her about his time traveling incident and what he saw. He told her turning into that and hurting those he cared for was his worst nightmare. He told her how he saw the remains of heroes, allies and enemies being held in the monsters trophy case. He was on the verge of tears when he got up to the jar.

Blossom placed a hand on his check and started to caress it "It's okay, you're not going to end up like that." She said giving him a gentle smile before frowning "After hearing your fear mine feels stupid and selfish."

"And what was it?"

"It started out nice, us cuddling like usual. But then you got up and left saying I wasn't good enough and was pathetic. I try following you but I couldn't move from where I was from. Then I hear a bunch of voices saying things to me. Mean things, and after a while I feel people spitting at me, I call out to you for help but everyone just laughed at me saying who'd want me." Danny knew she was about to cry so he lift her face up and gave her a gentle loving kiss on the lips.

"That sort of thing is never going to happen. And you know that." She made an agreeing sound in his chest, at this point she was practically curled into his lap and chest. Danny smiled as he placed his chin on the roof of her head.

In the minutes to pass Danny wondered when the last time he felt this way about anyone was. Sam came closest and that still didn't touch these emotions. Being around her just brought a comforting warmth in his chest and it seemed to calm him even in rashest of moments, it also made him act rasher than he should. Danny idly wondered if this was the 'real deal'. Love like his parents had. Being together for years, through the good and the bad, being together even through their stupidest and most emotional moments.

He liked that idea, he really did. Just going through the rest of his life with her by his side, he could definitely go for that.

As his mind raced with thoughts the couple turned their head to see the door holding two very surprised Power Puff Girls "Bl-Blossom?!" Buttercup near squeaked out, which was odd.

"Are you cheating on Danny?!" Bubbles said in shock. This statement made Blossom's face go feral.

"Of course not!" She would have jumped out of Danny's lap if it wasn't so comfortable.

"Then why are you snuggled up to Phantom?"

Blossom opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized that Danny didn't want people knowing his secret. "It's okay Super-girl. Rather have them know then have them think bad of you."

Blossom was about to say something in protest when he stood up and placed her on the bed. He turned towards the sisters and let this white rings change him back to his human form. After he changed he dropped back into the bed with Blossom, who instantly snuggled up next to him. He almost laughed when she commented how the temperature change made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, now that's out of the way…" Danny drawled as he turned his gaze to the gaping sisters "Why did you guys come in here?"

"Um, we just wanted to check on Blossom."

Blossom muttered that she was fine as she started to drift off. "I think she's tired. We'll talk more when she wakes up, okay?" They gave shaky nods but left the room.

As Danny watched Blossom fall asleep he realized something "Shit, I left my bike back there."

**Shorter than the last two, so sorry. Tell me what you think and be gentle, I am ever so sensitive. Pft, yeah right. Check out the new fic 'Of Tears and Venom'.**


	11. rewrite

**Ok. This story was the first story I can actually cliam as good so I'm a little regretful on what I'm about to say. I reread the story and saw all my fuck ups in plot and writing that I'm disgusted with myself. And because of that I will be rewriting this story from scratch. But let it be known that this story is the one that made me be a better writer and I regret having to pave over it. I'm mostly doing this because one the fuck ups near ruin the future plot and two this story will be fun to redo.**

**Anyway look forward to a rewrite coming to you sometime in the near future. And Sorry to everyone who wanted an actual update.**


	12. Check this note out

Yoh, it your boy TDD, and I just wanted to let you know I'm making an attmpt at the re-write and it shoudl be up oh say... now.

Check it out let me know what you think I'll try to get all the things you like as well as few new twist.

Also go and check out my other fics if you want a decent read. yes i'm cocky as hell but I'm getting good review and none of my stories are below a 100 review which is a good sign. Anyway, later


End file.
